


Одной крови

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Space, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Telepathic Bond, Телепатическая связь, Фандомная битва 2020, космос, приключения, сверхспособности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020
Summary: Трио космических пиратов соглашается помочь случайному заказчику Франкенштейну выкрасть криокапсулу с неизвестным содержимым. Знали ли они, чем всё обернётся?См. также: иллюстрацию к этому максиДрагоценный
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Одной крови

– Приехали! – Тао филигранно подвёл Птичку к намеченной цели – небольшому астероиду, неспешно вращающемуся по орбите вокруг SX81. В его тени радары Утопленника, переделанного из списанного корвета, их не заметят.  
Тао потянулся и размял пальцы:  
– Первая готовность, ребята. М-21, шуруй в Оборотня, ты первый. Такео…  
– Я готов! – Такео удобно расположился в кабине лёгкого флаера из тех, что никак не приспособлены для ведения боевых действий. На то и расчёт.  
М-21 загрузился в Оборотня, запустил тестирование систем. Оборотень раньше, во времена своей юности, был истребителем, затем был значительно доработан Союзом и неплохо послужил 21му во многих операциях. Настолько неплохо, что, убегая от этой организации, где его рано или поздно ждала смерть, М-21 прихватил Оборотня с собой.  
После побега его как следует доработал и обновил Тао – они с Такео тоже в своё время сбежали от Союза – и теперь определить класс Оборотня хотя бы примерно не решался даже сам хакер. Что не мешало использовать его во всех боевых операциях. Как, например, в этой.  
– Я подключился к системе. На их месте, я бы всё-таки чаще обновлял антивирусники, – судя по улыбке Тао, чтобы выстоять против него, потребовалось бы обновлять антивирирусную базу дважды в час. – М-21, твой выход.  
– Есть.  
Оборотень нежно загудел двигателем – не звук, а, скорее, едва ощущаемая кожей утробная вибрация – и выскользнул из Птички.  
Целью М-21 было обеспечение достаточного количества шума и переполоха – и дл этого отлично подходила ангарная дверь внизу Утопленника, расположенная максимально близко к складам.  
М-21 сделал пару петель, привлекая внимание охранных систем, но ещё до того, как те раздуплились и открыли огонь по незваному гостю, дал пару залпов по замыкающим системам двери, а потом просто снёс её к чертям. Заложил лихой вираж и влетел в ангар, за целых полторы секунды до того, как защитные системы дали первый залп.  
Системы защиты от разгерметизации пищали, но М-21 было всё равно. У него была отличная маска и достаточно кислорода: на снарягу они никогда не скупились; а вот защитникам корабля, если повезёт, придётся тяжело. Он выскочил из Оборотня, предварительно переключив его в ждущий режим, и сверился с картой на запястье. Складские помещения были направо вон через ту дверь.  
– Отличная работа! – заверещал в наушнике возбуждённый голос Тао. – Продолжай в том же духе! Такео, на выход! У них там паника в командном составе.  
М-21 был всего лишь обманкой. Основная миссия, ради которой они были здесь, лежала на Такео. Лёгкий флаер и так не должен был привлечь внимание радаров, а уж теперь – и подавно. Да и до открывая дверей там, где никого быть не должно, сейчас никому не будет дела.  
– Я у аварийного входа, – спокойно отчитался Такео, пока М-21 двигался в сторону склада. Два генератора защитных полей он снёс пульсором прямо через потолок, третье ему отключил Тао. Голос у Такео всегда был тихим и спокойным, в какую бы заварушку они не влипали. Вот М-21го всего трясло от прилива адреналина, впрочем, на точности движений и меткости стрельбы это никогда не сказывалось.  
– Вскрыл вход, всё чисто. Двигаюсь к цели.  
– Молодец! На камеры в твоей стороне никто не переключается, всё любуются нашим М-21! Эй, Эмыч! У тебя там гости, встречай!  
Два парня с дистанционными шокерами выскочили на пути М-21 и тут же ушли в прилегающий коридор. На их место вышло два боевых робота модели KR200, они же боевички.  
– Тао! – зашипел в наушник М-21, отступая под двойным обстрелом. – Ты обещал, что боевичок будет один!  
– Я обещал боевичка и мастадонта, а у них по бумагам мастадонт, а по факту – второй боевичок. Так что выдыхай и надери им там задницы!  
Легко сказать! Боевички – проверенная временем модель, сильные, шустрые, с высокой кучностью выстрелов и неплохим набором тактик ведения боя. Впрочем, два боевичка в одном коридоре снижали атакующую силу обоих, не давая развернуться и применить навыки в полном объёме. Это играло М-21 на руку.  
В своём обычном виде справиться с двумя боевичками с огневой поддержкой было невозможно. Вот только у М-21 был свой козырь в рукаве.  
Он сунул пульсор в кобуру и отдал своему телу приказ меняться. Втянул воздух сквозь зубы – превращение никогда не было приятной процедурой. Ну, хотя бы не как в первые разы, когда они каждый раз по нескольку часов орали от боли, пока их тело изменялось под действием сыворотки.  
Мышцы напряглись и уплотнились. Кисти рук искривились, на пальцах появились когти, способные прорезать даже гипер-кевлар. Сердце застучало быстрее, зрение и слух обострились, реакции ускорились. Как будто за пеленой послышались крики – люди явно не ожидали увидеть у себя на Утопленнике модифицированного.  
– М-21, ты красавчик! – прокомментировал Тао.  
Тот только рыкнул в ответ. Боевички перешли в наступление, но он легко уклонился от их атак. Прыгнул вперёд, проскользнул под перекрёстным огнём, добрался до первого робота, сминая его броню, как будто она сделана из дешёвого пластика.  
В спину прилетел заряд шокера. Ха. Что значит шокер против модифицированного, пусть даже третьего поколения?  
М-21 обернулся, и парень, бросив оружие, побежал назад, самонадеянно открыв спину. Ну и хорошо. М-21 старался как можно меньше калечить людей. Если можно избежать крови – значит, её следует избежать.  
От зарядов второго бойца он укрылся за боевичком, сунул руку ему в электронные мозги, вырвал их с корнем. Боевичок жалобно запищал. Второй робот попытался атаковать, не сумел прицелиться в ставшую на несколько порядков более быстрой цель, едва не сбил защитника базы, и так же треснул под когтями М-21.  
М-21 почувствовал второй выстрел шокера, хмыкнул, разобрался с боевичком и обернулся. Оставшемуся бойцу перекинули подкрепление – ещё четверых, но, судя по страху за пластиковыми визорами – противники из них никакие. Не против модифицированного.  
– Я на месте. Подключил передатчик.  
– Есть сигнал! Ищу нужные файлы. Ага, есть!  
У Тао т Такео все хорошо. Это успокаивало.  
М-21 бросился вперёд, поймал выстрел из бластера – а вот это уже посерьёзней шокера, чёрт! – и ворвался в неровный строй охраны. Две минуты – и от них уже осталась гора полуотключенных, стонущих тел.  
М-21 старался не наносить серьёзных повреждений, бил по болевым точкам и пытался вырубить противников как можно раньше. Ничего, от глубоких царапин и сотрясения они оправятся. Одного он порезал слишком сильно – кровь вытекала из бедра толчками. Чёрт.  
– Скачивание началось. Работаю, – отчитался Тао.  
М-21 схватил висящую на поясе бойца аптечку – ой, это девочка! – и как следует залил рану коагулогелем. Вот так, теперь до нормальной помощи без проблем дотянет. Правило «девочек бить нельзя» умерло в М-21 после встречи с Мэри. Тебя бьют – бей в ответ, потом разберёшься с остальным.  
Рана от лазера уже начала затягиваться. М-21 подошёл к дверям склада и выбил замок пульсором.  
– Тао! Я на складе! Что мне делать? Мы это не обговаривали!  
– Ну кто тебе виноват, что ты так быстро со всеми расправился? Подожди, у нас астероид железный, он создаёт помехи. Но всё в норме! Возьми… – Тао на секунду замолчал, видимо, сканируя помещение. – В углу десяток вытянутых капсул, видишь? Бери их. Редкая штука, я знаю, где сбыть за большие деньги.  
– Есть!  
М-21 снял рюкзак и принялся запихивать в него капсулы. Что в них – он не знал и знать, если честно, не хотел. Не во все дела Тао лучше лезть – нервы целее будут.  
В этот момент тело свела первая судорога. М-21 зашипел, пытаясь удержаться на ногах и переждать прилив боли. Чёртова третья модификация! Вакцин для модификации второго поколения было уже не достать, и на основе их остатков все, кому не лень, пытались разработать синтетические. Модифицированные такой синтетикой назвались третьем поколением, и были значительно слабее, да ещё и тащили с собой целый букет побочных симптомов.  
Боль постепенно отпускала. М-21 несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, а потом закончил набивать рюкзак капсулами.  
– Эмыч, ты как?  
– У меня всё хорошо. Что у вас?  
– Закончили. Такео, на выход.  
– Есть.  
– М-21, ты тоже двигайся.  
– Хорошо.  
М-21 закинул рюкзак на спину и принялся пробираться к Оборотню. Уже перед ангаром его накрыла ещё одна волна побочки, теперь уже более паскудная. Горло перехватило, лёгкие резко сузились, как при приступе астмы. В глазах потемнело. Но она быстро прошла, так что в ангар М-21 влетел в боевой готовности. Его уже ждали, но он на это и рассчитывал.  
Выстрелами едва не повредили обшивку Оборотня, но – обошлось. М-21 вскочил в кабину, запустил систему. Вылетел наружу, заложил несколько виражей, уходя от корабельного огня.  
Такео отчитался, что на Птичке. Чисто, даже М-21 ничего не заметил, хотя и знал, что он будет проходить мимо.  
– Птичка готова к переходу в подпространство. М-21, давай!  
М-21 заложил петлю, ушёл пике, вывернул на пределе прочности Оборотня – но тот был специально усилен ещё Союзом, а модифицированное тело легко переносило такие перегрузки. Оборотень влетел в Птичку, затормозив почти что в стену ангара, и в следующую секунду Тао врубил подпространственный прыжок.  
Утопленник на осколки разнёс скрывающий их астероид, но Птичке уже было всё равно.  
– Чисто сработано! – победно завопил Тао.  
Такео позволил себе лёгкую полуулыбку.

М-21 медленно проснулся и ещё несколько минут позволил себе нежиться в кровати, прежде тем потянуться, размяться и, наконец, выползти в кухню, служившую заодно кубриком.  
Переход из модифицированного состояния в обычное всегда давался ему очень тяжело. Два часа, а иногда и больше, тело медленно и мучительно меняло форму, и М-21 сжимал зубами свернутую толстовку, чтобы не стонать слишком громко. Когда превращение заканчивалось, накрывало волной отходняков – судороги и спазмы, как всегда, ничего нового. Когда и это заканчивалось, он всегда вырубался и спал 8-10 часов кряду. Зато после пробуждения у него всегда было отличное самочувствие. И зверски хотелось жрать.  
М-21 вошёл в кубрик, махнул рукой Такео, начищающему и без того идеальные индукционные поверхности пульсоров, и направился прямиком к холодильнику. Вытащил брикет пайка – не то чтобы вкусная хреня с химическим запахом, зато здесь полноценный белок, жирные кислоты, витамины, минералы и прочая полезная для здоровья дрянь в идеальной пропорции. Сунул в микроволновку.  
– Отпустило? – сочувственно спросил Такео.  
М-21 неопределенно хмыкнул, дескать, а что со мной будет-то, в первый раз, что ли? И спросил:  
– Что произошло, пока я был в отключке? И где мы вообще?  
– В системе LJ165-N. Уже успели завернуть в сектор 34 Ориона. Тао там толкнул те капсулы по какой-то страшной цене, представляешь?  
– Хватит на новенький апгрейд для нашей броньки, – Тао въехал в кубрик на стуле, едва не застряв в дверях. – Закроем уязвимость для лазеров нового типа, ахаха, какие мы молодцы! Я уже заказал комплектующие.  
Микроволновка пискнула, и несколько минут М-21 предавался исключительно еде, хотя вообще усилить было защиту Птички давно пора. Хорошо, что подвернулись лишние деньги.  
– А что со схемами?  
Собственно за файлами схем какого-то биологического оборудования они и гонялись. Утопленник принадлежал коммерческой научной организации, занимающейся разработками в области кибер-систем, и вёз супер-друпер секретные чертежи от неизвестного источника себе в головной офис.  
– О, со схемами было особенно интересно! – у Тао загорелись глаза. Так всегда бывало, когда он находил сложную задачку. – Там оказалась такая навороченная система защиты, что я её еле вскрыл!  
– Да ну, – удивился М-21. – Ты же говорил, что там защита элементарная.  
– На Утопленнике – да. А на самих чертежах – нет! Незнакомая мне система шифрования, алгоритм завязан на пароль… но я её разгадал! – Тао выглядел очень довольным. – Так что я уже отправил чертежи заказчику, а он нам – наши денюжки.  
– Не волнуйся, я уже перевёл их на свой счёт, – добавил Такео. Текущими финансами занимался именно он, так как М-21 было лень, а Тао имел склонность к транжирству.  
– Странно, что на обычных чертежах была такая сложная система, – задумался М-21.  
– Да я сам не ожидал. Часа три возился, не отрывался. Но я её победил. Я – гений!  
– Приятно познакомиться, гений, – проговорил незнакомый голос из динамиков.  
По спине М-21 холодом пробежала волна адреналина и застучала в висках. Кто-то вскрыл систему Тао так, что он не отследил.  
На мониторе кубрика вместо стандартной заставки появилось чужое лицо какого-то холёного хлыща с роскошной копной блондинистых волос и таким выражением на роже, что М-21му сразу же захотелось эту самую рожу начистить.  
– Вообще я не думал, что кто-то из мелких пиратов сумеет вскрыть мою личную защиту, да ещё и так быстро, – как ни в чём не бывало продолжил незнакомец. – И, признаться честно, я несколько опечален этим событием. Видите ли, я собирался неплохо заработать на этих схемах, но теперь, когда они уже не секрет и скоро разлетятся по всё галактике…  
М-21му показалось, что вокруг незнакомца сгустилась тёмная аура. Но тут же пропала. А он неожиданно дружелюбным тоном продолжил:  
– Вообще мне понравилось, как вы работаете. Я бы вас нанял.  
Все трое переглянулись.  
– И… что вы предлагаете?  
– А это я бы обсудил уже при личной встрече. Отправляю вам запрос.  
Мигнуло оповещение входящего вызова.  
Тао глянул сначала на коротко кивнувшего Такео, затем – на М-21, и только потом отправил координаты корабля. Вообще было ясно, что это дань вежливости – если незнакомей захочет – вычислит их местонахождение в два счёта, раз уж у него доступ к системе.  
Через десяток мучительно-долгих секунд, в течение которых в кубрике висел один общий вопрос «Куда мы только что вписались?!» рядом с Птичкой вынырнул из подпространства здоровенный эсминец, а может, даже лид – М-21 не смог на глаз различить тип этого довольно модифицированного корабля. Пришёл запрос на стыковку.  
Ещё через пару минут в кубрике уже стоял, элегантно опираясь на косяк низковатого дверного проёма, тот самый лощёный пижон в дорогущем чёрном облегающем скафандре и, кажется, вообще без оружия.  
Если бы М-21 в таких условиях шёл к пиратам, он бы надел броньку, автономную систему подачи кислорода, и обвешался бы оружием сколько смог унести. А этот явился налегке, как так и надо.  
М-21 напрягся. Он не хотел превращаться сразу после одного превращения – организм этого не любил страшно и потом долго мстил – но он был готов перекинуться в любой момент. Такео как бы невзначай поудобнее переложил собранные пульсоры. Тао активировал закреплённую на пальцах виртуальную рабочую панель, с которой можно было управлять защитными системами корабля.  
Незнакомец быстро оглядел кубрик – от комментариев, правда, воздержался, но все его мысли относительно интерьера и так были написаны на лице. Чуть дольше рассматривал по очереди М-21, Тао и Такео. Наконец, улыбнулся с видом продовца-консультанта в дорогом магазине:  
– Итак, перейдём к делу. Во-первых, я бы на вашем месте убрал оружие подальше. Особенно вы, молодой человек, – он глянул на М-21го. – С вашим уровнем модификаций лучше делать перерывы между превращениями никак не меньше недели. Вы ведь не хотите однажды умереть от обширного инсульта?  
М-21 только сильнее напрягся. Откуда он знает?! Он из Союза?! Их всё-таки вычислили?!!  
– Успокойтесь. И вот почему, – незнакомец поднял руку, продемонстрировав всем ухоженную кисть.  
По которой пробежала волна густой чёрной жижи, обняв руку, как перчаткой. И оставив после себя фиолетово-чёрную гладкую когтистую лапу. Ещё секунда – и на месте лапы снова ухоженная рука с аккуратными ногтями.  
Высший пилотаж.  
Это что… второй поколение? Но даже Джейкоб так не умел! Не может же быть, что перед ними… представитель первого поколения?! Нет конечно, они все умерли ещё лет двести, глупость какая…  
Но одно М-21 уяснил – они трое этому парню явно не соперники. Даже объединившись. Ясно, почему он так спокойно пришёл на корабль космических пиратов: он легко уйдёт отсюда при любом раскладе. Целостность корабля и пиратов при этом не гарантируется.  
Это поняли и Тао с Такео: отложили оружие подальше, чтобы не провоцировать.  
– Отлично, – как ни в чём не бывало продолжил незнакомец. И перекинул Тао носитель информации. – Здесь основные данные.  
Тао запустил содержащуюся там презентацию.  
– Это – планета RG-0N7, она же Эргон7. Ничем не примечательная система возле желтого карлика. Недавно на ней проводились поиски тёмной руды. Как мне стало известно, вместо руды работающая там команда обнаружила… нечто иное. Что конкретно – я не знаю. Ходят слухи, что это артефакты другой цивилизации.  
М-21 не удержался от хмыканья. Ну да, артефакты. Вы ещё скажите, древний клад лукедонцев нарыли, ага. Лукедонцы лет триста назад заворачивали к человечеству на пообщаться, а потом смылись, и хрен его знает, где они есть и были ли вообще. М-21 вообще в них не верил.  
– Я не знаю, что именно они нашли, но хочу узнать, – продолжил незнакомец. – И мне нужно то, что они там нашли, что бы это ни было.  
– А если там будет пустышка? Какой-нибудь мусор?  
– Мусор не везут особым рейсом на базу Союза, – наниматель откинул волосы назад. – Весь груз будут транспортировать через три дня. Если я буду работать один, я не смогу гарантировать, что груз в процессе не пострадает. Мне нужна команда, и мне нравятся ваши навыки. Плюс мне будет нужен талантливый хакер.  
Тао надулся от похвалы, но спохватился и снова сник.  
– Одно условие – мне нужно будет быть с вами про ходу операции.  
– Мы не связываемся с Союзом, – озвучил Тао общую мысль.  
– А если оплата будет высокой?  
– Нет, – рыкнул М-21. – Если они узнают, что мы живы – они найдут нас и убьют. Мы не отсвечиваем перед Союзом.  
– И всё же я назову цену, – возле гостя снова сгустилась аура, и М-21 прикусил язык на полуслове. – Я выведу твою модификацию на приемлемый уровень. Чтобы ты перестал выпадать в середине миссии от побочек. И облегчу обратную трансформацию. Да и с вами двоими что-нибудь придумаю, – ухмыльнулся он.  
Тао и Такео переглянулись. Они не были стандартными модифицированными и то, что они не простые люди, М-21 скорее вычислил по их навыкам, чем по их словам. Откуда этот незнакомец знает? Может, всё-таки Союз?!  
– Как ты это докажешь? – тихо поинтересовался Такео.  
– Ты из Союза? – добавил Тао.  
– Нет, – незнакомец гордо вскинул подбородок. – Меня зовут Франкенштейн.  
– Ч-что… – Тао вытаращился на него во все глаза. – Франкенштейн?! Ты же живая легенда!  
– Франкенштейн? – удивился М-21. – Кто это?  
– Лучший знаток модифицированных в мире, – одними губами продолжил Тао. – Говорят, он участвовал в разработке второго поколения. И что его модификации – на уровне первого поколения. И что он уже лет сто то ли умер, то ли улетел в другую галактику, то ли заперся в лаборатории…  
– Скорее уже последнее, – с явным удовольствием кивнул тот.  
– Чем докажешь? – нахмурился М-21.  
– Ну, например… – задумался тот. – Ты – модификант третьего поколения. Синтетик. Тяжелый обратный переход – над ним просто никто особо не работал. Долгий период восстановления. Проблемы со стороны нервной системы, в основном в виде судорог и спазмов. Крайне нестабилен. Скорее всего, постепенно твои способности стабилизируются, но это идёт медленно, а ты постоянно расшатываешь и без того хрупкую систему. Вы двое – тоже модификанты. С вами работал талантливый учёный, идея так вывернуть свойства сыворотки – хороша. Вы способны к частичной модификации, но это обходится вам настолько дорого, что вы прибегаете к ней только в крайнем случае. Способны к полной модификации, но, скорее всего, обратного процесса уже не перенесёте.  
– Откуда ты узнал? – потрясенно спросил Тао.  
– Пробы выдыхаемого воздуха, когда наблюдал за вами. И прямое наблюдение сейчас. И чтобы вы не решили, что я просто ограбил архивы Союза: я заплачу авансом и приведу вот его, – Франкенштейн махнул в сторону М-21, – в приемлемую форму. Я в этом тоже заинтересован, нам вместе ещё Союз грабить.  
– Мы ещё не дали согласия, – рыкнул М-21.  
Но эти двое… чёрт, они уже смотрели с надеждой! М-21 вечно чувствовал себя обузой, с которой носятся остальные члены экипажа. А теперь ещё они готовы подставиться под Союз только ради него?!  
– А, М-21, ты, наверное, не в курсе. Парни, вы ему говорили, что ваш тип модификаций не предполагает длинной жизни? Сколько вам осталось? Пять лет? Семь? Этот механизм ставится отдельно, как дополнительная подстраховка. Но я знаю, как его отключить.  
М-21 ругнулся про себя. Он… догадывался. Чёрт, тогда ничего не попишешь.  
– Мы готовы.

Вообще-то, соглашаться на то, что в твою и так не особо здоровую биохимию полезет чувак, которого ты знаешь меньше суток – не просто рискованно, а кокой-то грёбанный бред. И всё же…  
Всё же Тао неожиданно заявил, что он доверяет этому скользкому типу – дескать, видел много слухов, уверен, что это именно Франкенштейн (а у кого ещё такая стрёмная форма модификации, ты видел его вообще в полном варианте, да там матёрые военные должны штаны обделать!), у него реально крутая лаборатория, их проекту в Союзе такое и не снилось, разве что у Кромбеля похожие штуки стояли (видел пару раз, ага, их-то Кромбелевская ученица модифицировала, ей такие богатства не светили), да и вообще, с чего такому чуваку могут потребоваться такие отбросы, как они, чтобы затевать двойную игру?  
Короче, М-21 согласился.  
На самом деле, было ещё одно. Чутьё. М-21 всегда чуял ложь или подставу, даже если люди всеми силами старались этого не показывать. Что это было – врождённый инстинкт, или обострённая чувствительность – М-21 не знал, но эта его чуйка уже несколько раз спасала всем троим жизни.  
И в случае же с Франкенштейном она молчала.

Лаборатория у Франкенштейна и правда была роскошная. Корабль вообще весь был шикарным. Огромный настолько, что Птичка в его ангаре казалась совсем маленькой, и совершенно пустой.  
– Шеф, вы что, правда живёте здесь один?  
– Робототехника уже шагнула достаточно далеко, чтобы не тратить своё время на уборку и готовку, – пожимал плечами Франкенштейн, когда они шли по ярко освещённым гулким коридорам, оформленным в соответствии с последним писком современного дизайна.  
– А лаборатория?!  
– Лаборантов тоже отлично заменяют роботы. По крайней мере, можно не переживать, что они перепутают процент солей в физиологическом растворе... – Франкенштейн сказал последнее с таким выражением лица, что М-21му захотелось никогда не оказываться на месте провинившихся лаборантов.  
– А ещё половину идей вы сливаете в исследовательские институты разных стран…  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Ну, покопался в патентных исследованиях… у многих крутых патентов, приносящих неплохую прибыль, один из авторов либо засекречен, либо больше нигде не фигурирует. Я немножко покопался, сопоставил факты…  
– Какой замечательный склад ума! – проговорил Франкенштейн с очень, очень кривой улыбкой.  
В лаборатории всё было таким белым, стерильным и пахнущим дезсредством, что М-21го против воли накрыло воспоминаниями. Уж лучше лататься у левого подпольного врача без лицензии, который правой рукой тебя штопает, а левой откусывает от бутерброда, чем здесь… в этом…  
Воспоминания о лаборатории Кромбеля пришли слишком яркие, чтобы не отступить на пару шагов и не оскалиться, на грани превращения. Особенно этот запах. Отвратительный, неубиваемый, намертво ассоциирующийся с кровью, смертью и болью.  
М-21 осознал, что утробно рычит, прижавшись к стене, только когда Тао и Такео начали его успокаивать. Хотя по их лицам было заметно, что окружающее пространство тоже наводит на них не самые лучшие воспоминания. И все трое в шаге от того, чтобы свалить отсюда подальше.  
Франкенштейн, впрочем, как будто не обратил на это внимания. Накинул халат, протёр руки чем-то резко пахнущим, натянул перчатки.  
– Хм. Кажется, у меня заканчивается раствор… – пробормотал он под нос и полез куда-то вглубь одно из шкафов.  
Раздался звон стекла – кажется, Франкенштейн неудачно задел что-то рукавом халата, и пара стеклянных колбочек встретилась с полом. В воздухе резко запахло апельсинами и гвоздикой.  
– Какой я неловкий… проводил тесты с эфирными маслами, и вот как, – совершенно неискренне покачал головой Франкенштейн. – Ладно, пусть валяются, потом уберу.  
Сильный запах перебил запах дезинфицирующих средств. М-21 понял, что его, кажется, отпускает.  
– К следующему разу закажу аромалампу, – кивнул Франкенштейн. – Иди сюда. Возьму у тебя образец крови, букальный эпителий, потом посмотрим на состояние органов в томографе. Вас двоих это тоже касается, не топчитесь там. Обувь снять, тапки надеть. Верхнюю одежду тоже снимайте. Вперёд.  
Ладно, предположим, кровь Франкенштейн действительно взял аккуратно. И палочкой под щеками повозил не особо царапаясь. Запихнул пробы в анализаторы и принялся что-то настраивать на томографе.  
– М-21, ты первый. Наушники лежат вон там.  
– Наушники? – не понял М-21.  
– Ну, томограф довольно громкий… тебе разве с твоим слухом нормально находиться внутри во время процедуры без защиты?  
М-21 с интересом посмотрел на два шарика, лежащие на столе, пытаясь понять, что с ними делать. Сообразил, включил, сунул в уши, настроил под свой размер. Мир прогрузился в почти полную тишину. Скорее по жестам он понял, что ему предложили укладываться на кушетку.  
Глубокая томография – стандартная процедура. Но... наушники? Никто и никогда не предлагал М-21му наушники, никого не интересовало, как оно долбит по ушам, особенно когда ты ещё толком не научился контролировать остроту звука. А теперь…  
Полутёмная закрытая камера уже не пугала, а даже как-то расслабляла. Мигающие вокруг огоньки убаюкивали. М-21 понял, что вот-вот готов задремать. Нормальное свойство его организма после работы в Союзе – спать везде, где есть возможность, ведь не факт, когда удастся в следующий раз, но не в незнакомой же лаборатории какого-то мутного типа!  
После анализов Франкенштейн выставил всех троих из лаборатории, предоставив в полное распоряжение кухню и гостевые комнаты.  
– Ты как? – спросил М-21.  
Такео только пожал плечами:  
– Пока судить особо не о чем. Но лаборатория действительно хороша. И ею часто пользуются.  
– Ты что-то заметил?  
– Мелочи. Потёртости от касаний на панелях управления, на ручках. Оборудование новое, но следы уже остались – значит, его используют довольно часто.  
М-21 хмыкнул. На то у Такео и ультра-крутое зрение, чтобы замечать подобные детали.  
– Народ! Народ! Вы видели?! – Тао продемонстрировал им кучу всякой фигни, которую он выгреб из холодильника. – Тут такая жратва! И там, блин, ванная в каждой комнате! Настоящая! Я сейчас буду есть и лежать в ванной!  
Тао снова исчез. Такео и М-21 переглянулись и синхронно улыбнулись. Вот кто умел получать удовольствие от жизни по полной программе.

Когда Франкенштейн вызвал М-21 обратно, в лаборатории всё так же пахло апельсинами и гвоздикой.  
– Ну, я кое-что собрал на первый раз, – Франкенштейн поправил очки. Интересно, у него реально такие проблемы со зрением, что он не может их устранить, или на стёкла выводится дополнительная информация? – Ложись на кушетку, ага вон, туда. Так, а вы двое зачем пришли?  
– Да мы… как-то… вот… – пробормотал Тао.  
Франкенштейн вздохнул, но из лаборатории не выгнал. Обратно провернулся к М-21:  
– Сейчас я буду вводить компоненты по очереди. Это для стабилизации нервной системы. Смотри, здесь монитор. Если видишь точки, говори, сколько их. Если видишь цвет – называй. Слово читай вслух.  
– Зачем? – сначала ляпнул М-21, потом только прикусил язык.  
– Отслеживать скорость реакции.  
Франкенштейн установил рядом с кушеткой стойку для капельницы.  
– Как ты переносишь анальгетики? Аллергия? Или какие-то не действуют?  
– А хрен я знаю, – фыркнул М-21. – Знаю, что доктора стандартного наркоза льют раз в пять больше.  
Франкенштейн поморщился:  
– Я про средства, использующиеся во время модификаций.  
За М-21 ответил Тао:  
– Кромбель считал, что любые дополнительные вещества способны провзаимодействовать с компонентами сыворотки и нарушить ход работы.  
– А адреналин и кортизол, значит, не нарушат?! – Франкенштейн, кажется, возмутился до глубины души, и М-21 почему-то подозревал, что возмущается он исключительно как ученый, у которого коллеги по глупости залажали интересный опыт, а не как гуманист и человеколюбец. – Кортизол же поломает систему окислительного стресса! Там потом разгребать последствий… кхм, много. Ладно, использую стандартную смесь. Так, я начинаю.  
Капельница в вену, датчик – в артерию под ключицей, какие-то провода к голове и к конечностям – жить можно.  
Поначалу М-21 ничего не почувствовал. Потом тело словно онемело. И потяжелело. Это было… неприятно. Но не больно. Боль, всегда сопровождающая подобные процедуры, не приходила.  
На экране перед ним замелькали картинки и слова.  
– Один. Красный. Велосипед. Семь… нет, восемь. Жёлтый. Четыре.  
– А можно вопрос? – Тао, как примерный школьник, поднял руку.  
– Да? – Франкенштейн глядел на монитор, то и дело ставя пометки у себя в бумагах.  
– А правда, что сыворотка для второго поколения основана на первом?  
– Правда, – Франкенштейн опять поправил очки. – Вообще, «сыворотка» – неправильное слово. Но её получали из крови первого поколения, так что термин прижился. Сейчас на основе крови второго пытаются синтезировать искусственную для третьего, но результаты…. убоги.  
– А правда, что все представители первого поколения мертвы?  
– А сам ты как думаешь? – Франкенштейн что-то добавил в капельницу. К онемению добавился лёгкий жар.  
Тао подтянул колени к себе:  
– По официальным данным – они все были убиты ещё сто лет назад. Но тогда почему запасы сыворотки для создания второго поколения ещё не закончились?  
Франкенштейн ничего не ответил, но лицо у него стало очень серьёзным.  
– Вы ведь участвовали в создании первого поколения? – продолжил Тао.  
– Тао… – пробормотал Франкенштейн, и воздух вокруг него как будто сгустился и потемнел. – Не задавай вопросы, ответы на которые ты не хочешь узнать.  
– П-понял, шеф! А…  
М-21 невольно хмыкнул. Тао скорее сдохнет, чем перестанет задавать вопросы. Он ещё и во сне иногда разговаривал, ужас.  
– А правда, что в основу модификаций легли лукедонские технологии?  
– Тао, не верь в этот бред! – перебил его М-21. – Не было никаких лукедонцев! Пять. Два. Солнце. Эм… голубой. Нет, зелёный. Нет, голубой.  
– Цвет морской волны, – подсказал Франкенштейн. – Лукедонцы действительно существовали. Но покинули нашу галактику очень давно.Ррешили, что их вмешательство может повредить нашему развитию.  
– Ого! А нулевое поколение?  
– Что?  
– Один раз я видел упоминание… в даркнете. Что есть теория «Адама». Что до первого поколения модифицированных было нулевое. Ну, прототип, на основе которого создали остальных. Адам.  
– Виктор, – поправил Франкенштейн. – Его звали Виктор. Так, Тао, или ты сейчас перестаёшь меня отвлекать, или я не ручаюсь за результат. Иди вон, следи за показателями. Если какая-то цифра стала жёлтой – говори мне.  
– Хорошо! – Тао пересел за мониторы.  
– М-21, – Франкенштейн наклонился над ним. – Вот сейчас всё-таки будет больно. Но недолго. Изменение работы нервных окончаний и перестройка синапсов, тут только глубокий наркоз обезболит, а мне нужно отследить работу коры. Потерпи.  
М-21 коротко кивнул. Франкенштейн что-то добавил в раствор у основания капельницы, и… чёрт…  
– Терпи, – Франкенштейн положил холодную ладонь ему на лоб, затем начал аккуратно массировать виски. Это не то чтобы помогало, но немного отвлекало… вроде, – Терпи.  
Тао что-то говорил. Франкенштейн отвечал. М-21 не особо разбирал – уши как будто заложило ватой.  
Боль медленно отпускала, начиная с конечностей. М-21 вдохнул сквозь сцепленные зубы. Франкенштейн убрал руки, отошёл в сторону.  
– Всё, можете идти. М-21, тебе лучше будет сейчас поспать, здесь, под моим наблюдением. Хотя Тао, постой. Нужно обсудить детали перехвата корабля союза.  
На М-21 накатила сонливость, явно вызванная препаратами. Он хотел было возмутиться, но провалился в сон.

Просыпаться от снотворного всегда было сложно. М-21 с трудом пытался разлепить глаза, заодно прислушиваясь к разговору Тао и Франкенштейна. Интересно, они всё это время здесь просидели?  
– И потом, если мы пойдём вот сюда, нас будут встречать здесь и здесь одновременно.  
– А если перекроем один путь, есть большая вероятность, что в процессе повредим грузовой отдел.  
М-21 таки повернулся – на нём уже ничего не висело и из него ничего не торчало. Франкенштейн и Тао склонились над гало-изображением, выведенным с планшета, и что-то сосредоточенно чертили стилусами.  
– А если повредить эту часть корабля, тогда основной персонал перебросят в носовую часть. И если потом заблокировать дверь, мы будем уверены, что никто не пострадает, – предложил Тао.  
– Это развяжет нам руки, – кивнул Франкенштейн. – Если вот в этой части 100% никого из гражданских не будет, то вы можете встать вот тут…  
– И это откроет нам поле для манёвра.  
– О, ты проснулся, – Франкенштейн поднял голову. – Ну-ка, попробуй преобразовать руку.  
М-21 посмотрел на свою ладонь, не чувствуя в себе никаких особых изменений, слегка напрягся…  
Когти отрасли легко, и, кажется, стали даже чуть крупнее. М-21 сделал несколько движений, ощущая, что в состоянии модификации всё и вправду кажется немного по-другому.  
– Теперь обратно.  
М-21 стиснул зубы, но рука стала возвращать прежнюю форму намного быстрее, чем раньше. И куда менее болезненно.  
– Неплохо.  
– Нет! Это гениально! – заявил Франкенштейн. – После того, как поешь – найди Такео. Он в тренировочном зале. Союз отправит транспортник не раньше, чем через три дня, так что если сегодня потренируешься – останется время регенерировать и восстановиться.  
– О да, там такой зал! Очень крутой! – Тао как всегда бурно жестикулировал. – Такео с винтовкой там целый день пропадал. А после того, как я немного изменил программу имитации врагов…  
– Ч-что ты там изменил?!  
М-21 быстро слез с кушетки и ретировался.

Первая сложность, с которой пришлось столкнуться – Союз отправил за грузом корабль, оснащенный расширенным радиусом действия радара. Более того, он генерировал помехи, не позволявшие вынырнуть из подпространства вблизи от него. Пришлось выходить довольно далеко, за тенью планеты – чтобы обмануть радар, и оттуда отправлять Такео для первой части операции.  
Легкий боевой флаер, предоставленный Франкенштейном, доработали так, что на радарах он не отличался от крупного астероида. Это стоило ему части маневренности, зато позволяло не поднимать панику с атакой на транспортник слишком рано.  
Почти что добравшись до обшивки, Такео в последний момент прицельно выстрелил и развернулся, имитируя столкновение с астероидом.  
Вот только от случайного астероида, на который вовремя не среагировали системы защиты, Такео отличала точность выстрела. Его удар повредил одну из ключевых точек жизнеобеспечения корабля. Остальные системы сработали отлично: пока Такео уходил в сторону и разворачивался, на корабле уже началась эвакуация персонала в носовой отсек, системы которого функционировали отдельно от средней части корабля.  
Небольшое вмешательство хакера в программу – и двери, теперь отделяющие персонал от остального корабля, заблокировались. Это позволяло драться без сдерживания сил: гражданские надёжно заперты в носу со всем необходимым и не попадут под удар. Теперь можно было приступать ко второй части.  
М-21 ещё раз перепроверил все крепления на скафандре. Такой же, как на Франкенштейне – чёрный и обтягивающий, он был, бесспорно, удобном. И всё же М-21 предпочёл бы свою старую, проверенную снарягу.  
– Готовы? – Тао, как обычно, командовал действиями остальных из-за пульта, куда теперь выводились изображения всех камер.  
– Да! – отозвался Такео. – Сейчас проложу вам дорогу!  
Франкенштейн и М-21 запустили свои летальные аппараты. С Оборотнем М-21 не расстался, так что походя порадовался привычной урчащей вибрации.  
– Вперёд!  
К складу вело два хода. Они решили разделиться: Франкенштейн в один, М-21 с Такео – в другой, чтобы враги не обошли их с двух сторон и не взяли в клещи.  
М-21 влетел через раскрытые ангарные ворота, выскочил из Оборотня. Такео, увешанный пушками, приземлился на пару секунд раньше.  
– Начинаем продвижение.  
– Чёрт, ребята, я вижу нашего первого противника! – Тао громко выдохнул в наушник. – Что за груз они нашли, что притащили сюда Мэри?!  
– Мэри?! – выплюнул, как выругался, М-21.  
Это было плохо. Она была очень, очень сильной. Конечно, старания Франкенштейна не пропали зря – это М-21 понял, пока Такео выстрелами гонял его по тренировочному залу – но до Мэри ему было далеко.  
– Шеф, она направляется в вашу сторону!  
– Франкенштейн, осторожно! – рыкнул в микрофон М-21. – Она сильная!  
– Да? – в голосе Франкенштейна прозвучала какая-то нездоровая заинтересованность. – Я на это надеюсь!  
М-21 решил не задумываться об этом. Франкенштейн взрослый мальчик, так в тот раз загонял его по тренировочному залу, что М-21 потом часа три подняться не мог, а сам, гад лощёный, во время экзекуции даже не вспотел!  
– Ох, нихрена себе! – раздалось в наушнике. – Парни, как вы там?  
– Всё чисто!  
– Тогда вам надо на это взглянуть!  
На внутреннем экране – расположенном на линзе в глазу – появилось окошко, показывающее бой Мэри и Франкенштейна. Девушка была в полной трансформации – кажется, это был первый раз, когда М-21 видел её такой, а у Франкенштейна едва изменились руки. И по тому, как он двигался, создавалось впечатление, что он не ведёт бой, а играет, как кошка с мышью.  
Такео и М-21 синхронно похолодели. И это вот с таким монстром они находились бок о бок всё это время?!  
– Парни, к вам направляется второй охранник. Лица не вижу… чёрт! Это Джейк.  
М-21 выругался сквозь зубы.  
– Быстрее вперёд, там зал для временного складирования оборудования! Он сейчас пустой, и там есть пространство для манёвра.  
М-21 ускорил бег, одновременно превращаясь. Джейк – серьёзный противник. Даже слишком. Справятся ли они?  
Такео вбежал в выбранный Тао зал следом за М-21, и тут же взобрался куда-то вверх, зацепившись за оставшиеся крепления для высоких грузов. Отличное гнездо для снайпера, хороший обзор.  
Джейк появился почти сразу вслед за ними. Он не превращался, не собираясь тратиться на подобную шушеру.  
– М-21?! Ты ещё не сдох?! – он расхохотался, рассмотрев противника. – Иди сюда, помогу.  
– А что, Кромвель ещё не пустил тебя в расход? – хмыкнул М-21. – Или Мэри не согласна расставаться со своей подставкой для ног?  
Джейк взревел. М-21 этого и добивался – вывести его из себя. Он всегда тупел, когда злился.  
– Да я из тебя сделаю коврик для ног, падла!  
Джейк атаковал – раз, другой. М-21 пока что только отступал, приноравливаясь к его скорости и манере ведения боя. Он видел, как Джейк дрался с другими, но лицом к лицу было совсем по-другому.  
– Ссышь, да? Только и можешь, что бегать? – руки Джейка поросли шипами. И одновременно у него резко увеличилась скорость.  
М-21 ушёл в глухую оборону. Как ни странно, ему было относительно просто уходить от атак или блокировать их. Сбоку раздались выстрелы – это Такео присоединился к бою.  
Очень удачно – Джейк отвлёкся на нового противника, и пропустил удар. М-21 распорол ему бок, надеясь, что это немного уменьшит его подвижность.  
– Что?! Второй?! – Джейк повернулся в сторону выстрелов, и М-21 напал на него ещё раз – скорее чтобы отвлечь от Такео, чем реально зацепить. За это время снайпер сменил позицию, так что бросившийся в тот угол Джейк остался ни с чем. Да ещё и пропустил второй удар от М-21, теперь уже по бедру.  
– Ах ты дрянь! Ты ещё не понял, с кем имеешь дело?!  
Тело Джейка ещё раз изменилось. Чёрт.  
М-21 пропустил удар, второй, Джейк повалил его с ног. Навис сверху, ударил ещё раз, так, что у М-21 потемнело в глазах.  
Раздалась новая серия выстрелов. Джейк выпрямился, взревев от разрывных пуль, и это дало М-21му возможность вывернуться и, вскочив на ноги, разорвать дистанцию.  
Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Удары Джейка были слишком сильны. Правая рука повисла плетью, рёбра точно треснули и, кажется, ему сломали челюсть. Регенарция уже началась, но времени на неё катастрофически не хватает.  
Джейк снова кинулся на него, но это был всего лишь обманный манёвр – в последний момент он развернулся в сторону.  
– Такео! – М-21 бросился на Джейка, вцепился когтями ему в плечи.  
Джейку пришлось остановиться, чтобы сбросить с себя модифицированного и как следует приложить его от пол.  
М-21 дёрнулся, не в силах подняться.  
– Такео… отступай.  
– Так-так. Как интересно.  
– А это ещё кто?!  
Теперь Джейк повернулся к Франкенштейну. По пальцам шефа гуляла черноватая жижа, то облегая, как вторая кожа, то извиваясь ложноножками. Франкенштейн не скрывался, и Джейк, не раздумывая, его атаковал.  
Зря.  
Франкенштейн сделал какое-то совершенно неуловимое движение, и Джейк улетел в противоположную стену.  
– И это всё? Твоя подружка была сильнее!  
– Ах ты крашеный выблядок! – взревел Джейк.  
– Попрошу. Это натуральный цвет волос, – обиженно поджал губы Франкенштйен.  
– Плевать! – Джейк снова бросился в атаку.  
Отлетел в сторону, перегруппировался, взревел. Скафандр на нём порвался, обнажая синеющие мускулы. Да что это за творь?!  
Франкенштейн улыбнулся совершенно маньячной улыбкой. Кажется, он получал от всего происходящего настоящее удовольствие.  
Джейку удалось один раз зацепить Франкенштейна – и тогда он атаковал в ответ.  
Чёрная липкая субстанция с его рук стекла на Джейка, облегая его целиком. Тот заорал. Субстанция поглощала его, и пульсируя и дрожа, пока, наконец, не схлынула обратно, оставив на полу только разорванный скафандр.  
М-21го пробрало холодным потом. Это было как в каком-то чудовищном ужастике, только – по-настоящему.  
– Ну почему ты так торопишься? – спросил Франкенштейн, обращаясь, кажется, к субстанции. – Мы не дали М-21му толком регенерировать.  
– Я… в порядке, – с трудом поднялся на ноги М-21.  
Тут прямо непонятно, кого больше бояться – врагов или союзников.  
– Тогда двигаемся в сторону склада.

Склад был закрыт довольно хлипкой дверью – ей оказалось достаточно нескольких выстрелов Такео по уязвимым точкам. Внутри было почти пусто – только закрытое чехлами оборудование.  
– Ого! – прокомментировал Тао. – Кажется, они реально искали тёмную материю! По крайней мере, здесь оборудование именно для геологического поиска тёмной руды, прокладки шахт. А вон там сложенная упаковка, в которой её можно было бы перевозить, если б они её нашли!  
– Тао, есть здесь что-то необычное?  
– Да, идите вглубь, там будут платформы и стенды для хрупких грузов!  
Франкенштейн пошёл первым, М-21 прикрывал спину.  
– Ого! ЧТО ЭТО?!!  
Тао так заорал в трубку, что М-21 поморщился. А потом сам понял, отчего перевозбудился хакер.  
Чёрные неизвестные приборы были с максимальной осторожностью закреплены на панелях. Их дизайн поражал – М-21 сказал бы, что это самая элегантная техника, которую он когда-либо видел. Обтекаемые формы, глубокий чёрный цвет с золотыми вставками – они были идеальны.  
– О, это всего лишь лукедонское барахло, не обращайте внимания. Можете порыться, если хотите. Такео, советую тебе покопаться вон на том стенде – там неплохое оружие. М-21, ты смотришь на портативную душевую кабинку, вон там в углу снаряжение и другие полезные боевые вещи, – Франкенштейн проходил мимо, особо не останавливаясь на предметах, которые вызывали у М-21 такое благоговение. Кажется, их шеф видел подобные штуки довольно часто.  
Лукедонские вещи? Так лукеднцы действительно существовали, это не слухи?!  
Тао в наушнике просил прихватить «вон ту чёрную коробочку и вот эту вытянутую хрень, да, её».  
Дойдя до конца, Франкенштейн осмотрелся, как показалось, М-21му, немного нервно. Как будто искал что-то и никак не мог найти.  
Вдруг его взгляд упал на какой-то здоровенный цилиндр, установленный в самом дальнем углу склада на полу. Приглядевшись, М-21 понял, что это криокамера.  
Франкенштейн тоже это понял, явственно вздрогнул, опустился перед ней на колени и как-то очень бережно провёл пальцами по затенённому стеклу. Затем обнял капсулу двумя руками и легко оторвал её от пола.  
– Берите всё, что можете унести, и идём, пока Союз не прислал подкрепление. Я нашёл, что искал.  
М-21го волновал только один вопрос. Если Франкенштейн – такой монстр, то что за дрянь спит в криокамере?! И как бы так оказаться на другом конце вселенной, когда Франкенштейн решится её разгерметизировать?!

Четыре часа и пять скачков для запутывания следов спустя, корабль Франкенштейна сел на планету Ирбикус, на северной стороне. Ирбикус была одной из развивающихся планет – два десятка крупных городов в удачных климатических местах, и бесконечная дикая природа между ними, привлекающая к себе десятки туристов. Огромное количество прилетающих и улетающих – идеальное место, чтобы затеряться.  
Тао возился с лукедонскими приборами, как ребёнок со свежеподаренными игрушками. Один успел разобрать и теперь самозабвенно копался в проводах и микроскемах, то и дело тыкая в развороченное нутро прибора какими-то измерителями и вдохновенно при этом вздыхая.  
Такео уже успел опробовать оду из пушек в зале и теперь держал её на коленях, нежно поглаживая ствол пальцами.  
М-21й, как самый подозрительный, только приглядывался к вынесенному со склада лукедонскому барахлу, то и дело поглядывая на возившегося с капсулой Франкенштейна.  
Того, казалось, на данный момент больше ничего в мире не интересует. Он подключил её к стенду в лаборатории, подвёл какие-то провода, какие-то трубки, подключил через переходник планшет и теперь ощупывал низ капсулы, явно в поисках чего-то, ведомого только ему.  
– Ого! Как у них получается выдавать такой заряд, аккумулятор же почти ничего не весит? – вслух пробормотал Тао.  
– Технологии… – расплывчато ответил Франкенштейн.  
– У этой пушки боевая мощь тоже не соответствует её размеру, – добавил Такео. – По внешнему виду я бы предположил, что это пульсор, изготовленный под заказ, но его сила выстрела впечатляет. И, при этом, почти не фиксируется повышение температуры ствола.  
– Пятое измерение… – Франкенштейн, наконец, нашёл то, что искал, и внутри капсулы что-то зашипело. Он подкрутил краны на трубках. – Все мы существуем в четырех измерениях – три пространственных плюс одно временное. Пятое измерение для нас почти недоступно, разве что в момент прыжка кораблей, и то, это скорее подпространство нашего пространства, чем полноценное новое измерение. Лукедонцы же существуют одновременно в пяти измерениях. Пятое не похоже на пространственное, скорее, его состояние ближе к состоянию чистой энергии. Именно на использовании дополнительного измерения мы имеем и дополнительную энергию, и поразительные аккумуляторы, и новые источники энергии… и даже изменение свойств организма.  
На капсуле загорелся красный огонёк, который довольно быстро сменился на жёлтый и, наконец, на синий.  
– Так модификации всё-таки основаны на технологиях лукедонцев? – уточнил Тао.  
– Если очень грубо и приближенно – то да. Вещества, находящиеся в сыворотке, позволяют организму контактировать с содержимым пятого измерения… если мы вообще вправе говорить «содержимое», но, к сожалению, правильного термина пока не придумали. Вот, скажем, М-21. Ты никогда не задумывался, откуда появляется и куда девается дополнительная масса при трансформациях?  
– Задумывался. Но принял как данность.  
Франкенштейн кивнул:  
– Это тоже взаимодействие вне наших измерений. Поэтому организм так плохо его переносит.  
Он выпрямился и нажал что-то на планшете.  
Верхняя оболочка капсулы с легким шорохом разошлась в стороны, открывая внутреннюю капсулу, сделанную из прозрачного пластика или подобного материала. Внутри спал… спало существо настолько невероятной красоты, что не оставалось даже предположений об его человеческом происхождении.  
Среди людей не бывает настолько идеальных пропорций, как будто бы продуманных до миллиметра гениальным 3д-художником, а не созданных природой. Линия губ и подбородка, форма носа, цвет кожи – всё в этом существе было безупречным. Оно словно светилось изнутри невидимым сиянием.  
Франкенштейн нежно провёл пальцами по капсуле:  
– Его имя Райзел. Он лукедонец.  
Даже Тао примолк, заворожённый внешностью инопланетянина. Слухи всегда приписывали лукедонцам невероятную красоту, но М-21 считал, что они сильно преувеличены… а, оказалось, они приуменьшены.  
Франкенштейн наклонился к капсуле, коснулся лбом пластика надо лбом Райзела, пробормотал что-то, неразличимое даже тонким слухом М-21го. Модифицированному показалось, что Франкенштейна слегка потряхивает, как от нервной дрожи.  
Наконец, он выпрямился и уже бодро произнёс:  
– Так, теперь давайте поговорим об оплате. Думаю, вы понимаете, что приведение вас в порядок – занятие довольно длительное. Но об этом не переживайте, у меня под руководством есть один закрыты научный институт, я там давно хочу подыскать охрану понадёжнее, чем просто обученные люди. Пристрою вас туда охранниками, работа непыльная, заплата неплохая, и вся нужная техника под рукой.  
Три переглянулось. По-хорошему, М-21 слабо себе представлял, как это – жить простой жизнью обыкновенного охранника. Но, чёрт возьми, он был бы не против попробовать. Отдохнуть от вечной гонки по колено в крови и статике от выстрелов. На лицах Такео и Тао читалось то же самое.  
– Отлично, значит, этот вопрос закрыли, – продолжил Франкенштейн. – Тогда так. М-21, с тобой я буду работать не раньше, чем через пять дней. Сначала ты должен стабилизироваться. А вы двое…  
Франкенштейн с интересом уставился на Тао и Такео.  
Тао и Такео синхронно отшатнулись.  
Франкенштейн положил на лабораторный стол две розовые пилюли.  
Тао и Такео синхронно отодвинулись подальше.  
М-21 подумал, что всё-таки Франкенштейн любит розовый цвет. Ведь розовыми были не только пилюли, но и тапочки, холодильник и даже все полотенца в ванной.  
– Это пока что всего лишь для поддержки организма, – пояснил Франкенштейн. – Сегодня и завтра по одной, чтобы привести вас в идеальную форму. А после начнём непосредственно изменения.  
Такео неуверенно потянулся за пилюлей. Тао повторил его жест.  
– Всё, а теперь идите, погуляйте где-нибудь. Только не особо отсвечивайте. В драки не ввязывайтесь, М-21, тебя это особенно касается.  
– А чё сразу я? – рыкнул М-21.  
– Всё, я начинаю разблокировку криокапсулы. Это абсолютно безопасно, но занимает довольно много времени, – Франкенштейн всем своим видом показал, что не желает их здесь видеть в ближайшее время.

В итоге трио решило выбраться в город. В фенешебильные районы лучше было не соваться – там слишком много камер, да и вид у них явно не тянул на богатеньких отдыхающих. Но, благо, в этом городе отдыхали не только респектабельные туристы.  
М-21, Тао и Такео шли сквозь пёструю, говорящую на разных языках толпу. Сами они молчали – за последнее время произошло слишком много такого, что хотелось переосмыслить внутри себя. Впрочем, молчание их не напрягало, а было скорее привычным и уютным.  
Они смотрели на странную, незнакомую растительность, на развешанные прямо внутри кустов яркие фонарики, в воздухе смешивались запахи неизвестной еды, цветов, обрывки музыки. Уличные музыканты играли на барабанах, чуть дальше танцевала с огнём красивая темнокожая девушка.  
К воздуху примешивался запах дыма от не совсем легальных сигарет, да и многие прохожие явно были кто пьян, кто под кайфом.  
Трио подобные развлечения никогда не интересовали. Мало того, что с их метаболизмом обычные дозы веществ – деньги на ветер, так ещё и все они предпочитали никогда не терять контроль над собой. Зато в этом районе не почти не было камер – по крайней мере тех, информация от которых могла попасть к полиции.  
После нескольких часов приятной, неспешной прогулки они купили на вынос что-то, показавшееся им съедобным, и устроились на слегка перекошенной лавочке в тени густо цветущих кустов. Еда была острой и жирной, но вкусной.  
Вдруг Такео резко вскочил и, зажав в зубах остатки той хрени с непроизносимым названием, которую они ели, потащил их глубоко в кусты.  
– Что случилось? – коротко спросил М-21, глядя на встревоженное лицо Такео.  
– Вон там. Смотри.  
М-21 осторожно глянул в том направлении, на которое указывал Такео.  
– В толпе? Нихрена не вижу.  
Тао вытащил оптическую насадку на глаз, пригляделся:  
– Чёрт. Держи. Там, возле фонтана.  
Он передал насадку М-21.  
Тот пригляделся и рассмотрел, наконец, о чём говорит Такео: возле фонтана стоял незнакомый взрослый мужчина, за которого цеплялась молоденькая девчонка. Внешний вид их не оставлял сомнений – родственники. Отец и дочь, или, возможно, брат и сестра.  
– Это Роктис и Игнес Карвеи, – пояснил Тао. – Встречал их когда-нибудь?  
– Нет.  
– Мы их видели пару раз в Союзе. Говорят, они самые крутые из второго поколения.  
– Чёрт. Я о них только слышал.  
– Игнес в топе учёных Союза, она иногда сотрудничала с Кромбелем. Вообще, я читал в закрытых чатах слухи, что они могут быть вообще из первого поколения.  
– Первого поколения не существует.  
– Лукедонцев тоже.  
– Ну, хорошо, – согласился М-21. – Но что они здесь забыли?!  
– Может быть, они ищут нас?  
– Как?! Мы хорошо запутали следы!  
– Да, но… – Тао поколебался. – Говорят, у лукедонцев были технологии, позволяющие отследить след корабля в подпространстве. Я не верил, но раз уж сохранились другие их приборы…  
– Надо уходить к кораблю и убираться отсюда.  
– Точно.

Корабль Франкенштена посадили не на основном космодроме, находящимся относительно недалеко от города, а на закрытом, расположенном чуть в стороне. Яркие огни уже скрылись за горизонтом, а подсвечивающее небо городское зарево начало меркнуть, отдаляясь, когда Тао нахмурился:  
– За нами хвост.  
А через секунду флаер уже летел вниз, в густые заросли, сбитый метким выстрелом. Деревья смягчили удар, тем более что Тао сделал всё возможное, чтобы аккуратно посадить флаер. Так что все выскочили из него, отделавшись ушибами.  
– Это Карвеи, – выдохнул Такео.  
– К кораблю. Быстрее! Я свяжусь с шефом!  
Бежать через заросли было непросто, и, если бы не подготовка Союза, они бы точно что-то себе сломали. Но старые навыки давали о себе знать, и изменённое тело позволяло двигаться даже в таких условиях.  
Они проскочили несколько сотен метров густых зарослей с высоким подлеском, чувствуя, как за ними гонятся. Затем выбежали на поляну, достаточно большую, чтобы предположить какую-то старую вырубку, и там-то преимущество выучки их уже не спасало.Сначала их и нагнал Роктис, а затем и Игнес.  
– Не вмешивайся, – сказал Роктис, неожиданно вырастая прямо перед ними. – Я сам с ними справлюсь. Только сначала они расскажут, куда дели украденное.  
– Украденное? О чём вы?! – надулся Тао.  
– То, что вы украли сегодня с корабля Союза.  
– Где ваши доказательства? – Тао тянул время.  
М-21 ни разу не был уверен, что Франкенштейн придёт. Лучшее, что он мог сделать – просто убраться побыстрее с этой планеты. Кто они трое для него? Биомусор, отработавший свою функцию. Можно выкинуть и не переживать.  
– Агенты, которые считались погибшими, находятся там же, куда ведёт след от корабля, напавшего на Союз. Какие ещё нужны доказательства? – рыкнул Роктис.  
– Пап, дай я с ними побеседую. Они мне всё расскажут, – нехорошо ухмыльнулась Игнес. – Эй ты, стой на месте!  
Игнес почти мгновенно вырастила из собственной руки кнут, ударивший по ноге попытавшегося отступить в более тактически подходящую позицию Такео. Он удержался на ногах, к немалому разочарованию девушки.  
– Стоять и слушать, когда мы с вами разговариваем!  
– Не злись, Игнес. Пожалуй, нам следует взять их живьём.  
Роктис тоже вытащил кнут.  
М-21 трансформировался, понимая, что придётся принять бой.  
– Тао, когда мы их отвлечём – уходи, – тихо проговорил в наушник Такео.  
– Нет, работаем вместе, как обычно, – возразил Тао.  
В этот момент Карвей-старший атаковал.  
М-21 отбил атаку, направленную на него и Такео одновременно. Тао скрылся где-то за деревьями, но только для того, чтобы прокричать:  
– Сзади! Такео, 30 градусов!  
Такео ушёл в сторону и выстрелил.  
Лукедонская пушка была хороша. Роктис всё же сумел увернуться, но землю она пропахала отлично.  
– Откуда у них это оружие?! – заорала Игнес.  
– Украдено у нас! – ответил Роктис, снова ударяя кнутом.  
Это было сложно. Несмотря на то, что Роктис был один, и, кажется, больше забавлялся, чем дрался в полную силу, М-21 работал на пределе своих возможностей. Такео хорошо помогал по наводке Тао, но всё равно скорее отвлекал Роктиса от М-21, чем наносил реальный урон.  
Кнут задел М-21, и чёрт, это было больно! М-21 сразу вскочил обратно на ноги, но его трясло.  
– Надо попасть ему в лицо, – орал в наушник Тао. – Целься по глазам! М-21! Вправо-вниз на 17!  
М-21 понял манёвр. Он как будто атаковал Карвея, а потом откатился в сторону, заставляя его бить по удаляющейся цели. И отвести руку от тела на достаточное расстояние.  
Такео выстрелил, Карвей не успел закрыться, и выстрел разворотил ему скулу. Брызнула кровь.  
– Ах вы, жалкие тараканы! – Роктис начал трансформироваться.  
Это было ужасно. Тот монстр, что появился на его месте… был ли он вообще хоть когда-то человеком?!  
А его скорость реакции?!  
Выстрелом они только разозлили Карвея. Теперь он действовал в полную силу, и все трое начали понимать, что против него у них ни единого шанса.  
Буквально за несколько минут Роктис несколько раз добрался до Такео. М-21 же почти постоянно лежал на земле. Поднимался, атаковал, но только для того, чтобы снова упасть.  
Регенерация не справлялась. М-21му начало казаться, что она ослабевает с каждой раной, что ему всё труднее и труднее снова подниматься на ноги.  
– М-21! Вбок! Ещё! Такео!  
Тао действительно выбрал идеальный момент. М-21 бросился влево на пределе своих сил, Такео ушёл вправо, а потом, перекатившись, выстрелил из какого-то невероятного и не предназначенного для стрельбы положения.  
И это сработало.  
Выстрел пришёлся по руке, вновь брызнула кровь из разорванного в клочья запястья.  
…Рана затянулась за две секунды.  
– Гниды, – ощерилась Игнес. – Я вам этого не прощу!  
Она тоже перекинулась, в один момент, целиком – и М-21 понял, что это конец.  
Такео посерел. Нет, не от страха – а натурально приобрёл тёмно-серый оттенок. М-21 видел его таким лишь однажды, когда они едва не потеряли Тао. И он был уверен, что Тао сейчас прошёл ту же трансформацию.  
Игнес ударила одновременно с Роктисом, М-21 заблокировал удар, ещё один и ещё, но без огневой поддержи Такое он не мог ни отвлечься, ни оценить её уязвимые места.  
Он пропустил ещё один удар, внутри что-то хрустнуло. Боль пока что не пришла, но до неё было уже совсем немного.  
Такео сбоку лежал весь в крови, пушка отлетела в сторону.  
Чёрт.  
М-21 зарычал.  
– Боюсь, вы ошиблись в выборе противника, – проговорил немного насмешливый голос. – Предлагаю рискнуть проделать то же самое со мной.  
Франкенштейн появился на поле боя неожиданно. Странная жижа, стекавшая по его рукам, образовывала что-то вроде глефы. Или копья. Лохматого, постоянного меняющего форму, и явно живого. М-21го передёрнуло от отвращения. И одновременно было в этом что-то притягательное.  
Франкенштейн атаковал обоих противников, неудачно, и снова, почти что попав под удары кнута. Только через скунду М-21 понял, что Франкенштейн не лажал, он просто уводил противников на другой конец обожженной, перекорёженной поляны – подальше от Такео и М-21.  
Откуда-то из кустов вылетел Тао, подхватил Такео под мышки – тот был значительно ближе М-21го – и потащил подальше от поля боя. М-21 попробовал ползти сам, но безрезультатно.  
Франкенштейн едва уходил от ударов Роктиса – раз, другой, третий. Тот вроде бы и попадал, но каждый раз немного мимо. Это бесило старшего Карвея, и он, наконец, ударил каким-то хитрым злым приёмом, настолько сильным, что даже до М-21го долетело отголосками.  
Франкенштейн неожиданно легко, без усилий ушёл в сторону, и удар пришёлся на Игнес. Та закрылась, но её всё равно отбросило к деревьям и почти что сбило с ног. Обманка! Это была всего лишь отличная обманка!  
Роктис рассвирепел. Игнес тоже разозлилась и вступила в бой. Франкенштейн крутился волчком – и ему уже несколько раз удалось значительно достать обоих. М-21 понял его тактику – он пытался держать обоих противников на короткой дистанции. Кнут – оружие, требующее широкого размаха, оба Карвея будут стараться не задеть друг друга, это снижает их маневренность.  
М-21 с некоторым трудом поднялся на ноги. Тао, оттащивший Такео, бросился было к нему, но М-21 отрицательно махнул рукой: нечего ему бегать по полю боя, где то и дело прилетает отголосками ударов.  
Франкенштейну всё равно приходилось тяжело. Он покрылся жижей почти полностью, но и Игнес с Роктисом были ещё в состоянии драться.  
Он достал своим странным оружием до Игнес – та вскрикнула, упала на колени – и тут же получил серьёзный удар от Роктиса. Не успел увернуться, получит ещё один, третий – от Игнес. Перекатился, разорвал дистанцию. Выглядел он не очень. Его противники, впрочем, тоже.  
– Сколько вы ещё собираетесь танцевать? – ядовито поинтересовался Франкенштейн. – Вас двое, а я один, но почему-то ещё на ногах! Растеряли все навыки?  
– Ах ты мразь! – Игнес атаковала, слишком порывисто. Франкенштейн ударил её в ответ, проскользнув под атакой, оставил глубокий кровавый росчерк.  
М-21 не сразу понял – раны Франкенштейна не затягиваются. Вернее, он регенерирует, но не так быстро, как должен. И сам М-21 едва передвигал ногами. Да что это за оружие такое у Карвеев?!  
Франкенштейн тоже это учёл, разорвав дистанцию и кружа по полю, давая себе излечиться. Но за это же время излечивались и Карвеи.  
Дальнейшие несколько ударов М-21 пропустил. Франкенштейн двигался с какой-то невероятной быстротой, так, что Роктис и Игнес периодически уходили в глухую оборону. И снова атаковали. Франкенштейн блокировал, атаковал…  
Роктис пропустил удар, но сумел на излёте захватить ногу Франкенштейна кнутом. Не дал ему нормально увернуться от атаки Игнес. Чёрт. М-21 все отчётливее понимал, что Франкенштейн против этих двоих не продержится. Против каждого из них в одиночку – да, но не против обоих сразу. Плохо. Очень плохо.  
Только тогда он краем глаза заметил сияние. Между деревьев легко скользил лукедонец, не касаясь деревьев, не касаясь земли.  
Он висел в двух десятках сантиметров над почвой, и как будто светился изнутри.  
– Осторожно! – крикнул М-21, понимая, что Райзел движется к месту боя. – Там опасно!  
Тот не послушал, легко проскочив мимо него.  
Роктис заметил его первым – пока Франкенштейн был занят Игнес. Ударил какой-то хитрой атакой, сорвавшейся с кнута.  
М-21 в мгновение понял, что удар сейчас прилетит в это невероятное существо. И что тот ничего не делает, чтобы защититься. М-21 рванулся изо всех сил, закрывая его от удара, но сам закрыться уже не смог.  
Упал, чувствуя, как дыхание перехватывает от боли, как теплое течёт из повреждённого бока.  
Лукедонец медленно обернулся к нему:  
– Ты… защищаешь меня?  
И прошёл мимо, выходя на середину поляны.  
Все замерли.  
– М-Мастер? – пробормотал Франкенштейн, падая на колени.  
– Райзел-ним?! Вы… живы?  
Роктис отшатнулся. Игнес прижала ладонь к губам.  
Райзел осмотрел их каким-то безразличным взглядом:  
– Вот как вы используете подаренную вам силу?  
– Нет… мы… вы не так поняли… – начал было Роктис.  
Но взгляд Райзела сменился на ледяной.  
– На колени.  
Роктис и Игнес упали на землю. Их колени подогнулись, кнуты безвольно вывалились из рук.  
– Вы не достойны нести подаренную вам силу. Вы не достойны зваться лукедонцами, – медленно и неотвратимо произнёс Райзел.  
М-21 видел неподдельный ужас, проступивший на лицах обоих Карвеев.  
– Умрите.  
Два вихря крови взвилось над поляной и рассыпалось алыми искрами.  
Он… он убил их?! Так просто?!  
Несколько секунд под поляной висела тишина, и только споледние искры догорали в воздухе.  
Франкенштейн первый зашевелился, поднялся на ноги и побежал к Райзелу, только чтобы благоговейно припасть перед ним на одно колено.  
– Мастер.  
– Давно не виделись, Франкенштейн.  
Франкенштейн бережно взял в руки ладонь Райзела, молча прижался к ней лбом.  
– Встань, Франкенштейн. Ты пострадал в бою. Тебе нужна помощь. И… не только тебе.  
Франкенштейн поднялся М-21му показалось, что того слегка покачивает, но, может быть, это у него просто плыло в глазах.  
-М-21! – Франкенштейн заметил лежащего модифицированного и, немного припадая на одну ногу, побрёл к нему. Тао и опирающейся на его плечо Такео двинулись следом.  
Франкенштейн наклонился над М-21м:  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – он быстро осматривал раны на его теле, что-то щупал.  
– Холодно. Трясет. Хочу пить. И спать.  
Франкенштейн нахмурился.  
– Тао! Там недалеко мой флайер! Тащи сюда носилки! Такео, прихвати аптечку!  
Оба поспешили по направлению, указанном Франкенштейном. Их цвет кожи всё ещё был серым. Но М-21 не мог сейчас нормально об этом думать. Мысли разбегались, в голову как будто ваты набили. Его трясло.  
– Повреждение печени, сильная кровопотеря. Разрыв поджелудочной, это плохо. И, скорее всего, селезёнки. Сильное внутреннее кровотечение. Сломаны рёбра, пневматоракс, правое лёгкое спалось наполовину, – тихо рассказывал Франкенштейн.  
М-21 закашлялся.  
– У них какое-то странное оружие – продолжил тот. – Оно блокирует регенерацию. Я с трудом справлялся с этим эффектом, а тебе сейчас приходится намного хуже.  
– Пить… – попросил М-21.  
– Не уверен, что тебя вытащу, – честно признался Франкенштейн.  
М-21 нашёл в себе силы криво усмехнуться.  
Очень. Не хотелось. Умирать.  
– Такео? Давай аптечку! А теперь оба, отвалите отсюда на несколько минут. Вот, идите к Мастеру, спросите, не нужно ли ему чего!  
Франкенштейн вытащил из аптечки вакуумный шприц. Потом закатал рукава и достал жгут, но почему-то перетянул предплечье на своей левой руке.  
В глазах М-21го темнело.  
– Есть один способ. Единственный. Не уверен, что поможет. Но нужно попробовать.  
Больше М-21 ничего не слышал.

Приходить в себя было тяжко. Первой вернулась боль – тупая, тянущая. Но – М-21 был жив. И даже сумел пошевелиться, приоткрыть глаза.  
Он лежал в какой-то незнакомой палате, под капельницей, свет был приглушён до тусклого ночника. М-21 осторожно сел, понимая, что может это сделать даже несмотря на боль под рёбрами, с максимальной осторожностью вынул бабочку из вены, согнул руку, дожидаясь, когда место прокола зарастёт. Ощупал туго наложенные бинты. Затем свесил ноги на пол, нашарил знакомые розовые тапки и пошёл искать удобства, благо, у палаты был личный сан.узел за дверью.  
Что ж, он даже мог ходить! Держась за стенку, конечно, но когда это останавливало М-21го?  
Судя по всему, они всё ещё были на корабле. И висели где-то в космосе. Ну, по крайней мере, на них пока что никто не нападает.  
По запаху М-21 добрался до кухни. Есть не хотелось, скорее уж его неприятно подташнивало, но в кухня – это такое место, в которой постоянно кто-то сидит, это М-21 давно понял из личного опыта.  
На этот раз в кухне сидел Тао. Он что-то активно печатал на ноутбуке, свернувшись на кухонном диване в очень нудобной позе. Иногда М-21му казалось, что на самом деле у них с Такео живёт кот.  
– Проснулся? – Тао отложил планшет в сторону. – Как самочувствие? Ты вообще уверен, что тебе можно вставать?  
– Раз встал – значит, можно, – усмехнулся М-21 и с трудом присел рядом с Тао. Всё-таки его повреждения давали о себе знать. – Где мы?  
– В системе Волос Вероники. Не переживай, на этот раз мы хорошо подчистили все следы.  
– Где все? Сколько я спал?  
– Около шести часов, – прикинул Тао. – Да не смотри ты на меня так, я тоже удивлён, что ты после таких повреждений через несколько часов сам на ноги поднялся. Не знаю уж, что Франкенштейн с тобой сделал…  
– А где Такео? И… как вы вышли из трансформации? Я помню, что прошлый раз творилось с вами обоими.  
– Такео сейчас спит. Ему тоже серьёзно досталось. Шеф что-то нам вколол, и мы вырубились минут на сорок. Когда пришли в себя – уже были в норме… ну, насколько это вообще возможно после трансформации.  
– Франкенштейн, Франкенштейн. Да что он за человек такой?!  
Тао пожал плечами:  
– Про него ходит масса слухов, но никаких подтверждений я им не нашёл. Судя по тому, что я увидел здесь – он и правда участвовал в разработке первого поколения. И занимается этой темой до сих пор. По сути, он – главный конкурент Союза в некоторых вопросах.  
– И экспериментах на людях? – хмуро уточнил М-21.  
– Контролируемые эксперименты на добровольцах, но, сам понимаешь, это только то, что есть в научных статьях. Союз тоже много чего не публикует.  
– Пониманию. А где он сам, и… этот…  
– Райзел-ним удалился в свою комнату. Сам шеф тоже у себя. Знаешь, по-моему, ему хреново.  
– Ещё бы. Ты видел, как ему досталось от обоих Карвеев?  
– Да. Но он держался на ногах всё это время, сначала с тобой, потом с Такео. Знаешь, мне кажется, его лучше сейчас не трогать.  
– Нет, – М-21 покачал головой и с некоторым трудом поднялся на ноги. – Мне нужно задать ему несколько вопросов.

М-21 никогда раньше не был в комнате у Франкенштейна. Как ни странно, дверь оказалась незапертой, а в самой комнате стояла полная темнота.  
– Свет! – даже не прорычал, а скорее простонал Франкенштен, закрываясь ладонью от яркой полоски, упавшей из коридора на пол комнаты.  
М-21 поспешно нажал на кнопку закрывания двери. Комната снова погрузилась в непроглядную темень.  
– Что тебе нужно? – спросил Франкенштейн. Его голос казался то ли непривычно-тихим, то ли просто сдавленным.  
– Хотел сказать спасибо.  
– Молодец, скажешь позже. А теперь свали отсюда, пожалуйста.  
– Что с тобой?  
Франкенштейн мученически вздохнул:  
– Отвязаться от тебя не получится, да? Сам догадайся, что с тобой бывает после трансформации.  
– Что? Отходняк?!  
– Тишшше… – прошипел Франкенштейн. – Там в углу кресло, можешь сесть. Только свет не включай и не ори, хорошо?  
М-21 сделал пару неуверенных шагов, нащупал кресло. Оно было офигенно удобным, Франкенштейн знал толк в комфорте.  
– Не думал, что тебя может накрывать после трансформации, – продолжил М-21. – Ты же…  
– Что? Поверь мне, если бы моя первая трансформация проводилась лет на двести позже, я бы сё сделал совсем по-другому. Технологии, которые сейчас используют для второго поколения, появились сравнительно недавно. Да и для первого тоже. Конечно, у вас всё намного более стабильно, – Франкенштейн коротко хмыкнул. – Тем более что меня трансформирвали совсем не такой же сывороткой, что вас. Зато, – он невесело усмехнулся, – я знаю десятки способов, как привести модифицированного в порядок и стабилизировать.  
– Так это всё-таки были лукедонские технологии?  
– Ну… очень приближённо, можно сказать и так.  
– А… что ты сделал со мной? – М-21 провёл рукой по забинтованным груди и животу. – Что ты мне ввёл?  
– Долго рассказывать.  
М-21 молчал, и Франкенштейн всё же продолжил:  
– Ты ведь в курсе, что сыворотку для второго поколения получают из крови первого?  
– Да.  
– Просто сцеживают с них кровь и особым образом очищают. Конечно, в полученной субстанции нет антител, разве что попадут туда при плохой очистке. Сыворотку для третьего поколения пытались делать, создавая синтетические аналоги сыворотки для второго разной степени приближённости.  
– Стрёмно.  
– Ага. Для первого поколения тоже использовали очищенную кровь.  
– «Адама»? – вспомнил М-21 рассказ Тао.  
– Виктора. Так меня звали, – Франкенштейн хмыкнул. – Франкенштейн – это прозвище, интернет-ник. Но он чем-то понравился Мастеру. Впрочем, за десятки лет я привык к Франкенштейну как ко второму имени.  
– То есть… ты… – М-21 аж приподнялся в кресле.  
– Первый из модифицированных, да. Я понял, что моё тело изменило введённую ему субстанцию так же, как она изменила тело. И что в таком виде использовать её намного безопаснее.  
Франкенштейн несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
– Но зачем тебе вообще это понадобилось.  
– Хотел провести пару опытов… на себе. И вообще, ты знаешь, сколько на основе этих веществ было создано лекарств и технологий лечения? Медицина сделала скачок только благодаря разработкам в этой области. Достаточно благородно?  
М-21му показалось, что Франкенштейн что-то недоговаривает. Но сейчас его больше волновало другое.  
– А что ты сделал сегодня? Или уже вчера?  
– Уже вчера. Я, вообще-то, с самого собирался ввести тебе сыворотку, которую использовали для создания второго поколения. У меня остался неплохой запас. Но с твоими ранами… – Франкенштейн немного помолчал. – Нет, она бы, скорее всего, тоже дала эффект и подстегнула регенерацию. Но видишь ли… не факт, что я бы тебя до лаборатории довёз. Порсто бы не успел.  
– И? – напрягся М-21. Его пробирала дрожь.  
– Я ввёл тебе то, что было под рукой. Свою кровь.  
– Что?!  
– Не ори, пожалуйста, – прошипел Франкенштейн. – Тебя Тао покусал? Его словоохотливость заразна? Какой кошмар.  
– Стой. Свою кровь?  
– Потому что, по сути, вся моя кровь – разбавленная сыворотка, способная при правильном применении создать нового представителя первого поколения модифицированных. Тем более, что после модификации у нас всех, по сути, универсальная группа крови. Потом, уже на корабле, добавил тебе недостающий объём, но первый эффект проявился сразу – ты хотя бы не попытался сдохнуть у меня на руках.  
М-21 несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, приводя в порядок сердцебиение.  
– И что я теперь такое?  
Судя по шуршанию, Франкенштейн попытался пожать плечами.  
– Модифицированный первого поколения? Который, теоретически, сможет достичь уровня Карвеев?  
– Чт… Но почему? Зачем ты вообще пришёл нас спасать? Почему решил помочь? И… зачем потратил на меня кровь? Я не понимаю, что тебе от нас надо? Какую плату ты за это возьмёшь?  
Франкенштейн протяжно застонал, и М-21 прикусил язык. Но главный свой вопрос он уже задал – какова плата для всё это великолепие?  
– Ну, поначалу мне просто нужна была команда. А вас я видел в деле, и мне понравилось, – Франкенштейн вздохнул. – Модифицировать вас я решил с самого начала – не могу смотреть на плохо сделанную работу. А за каждого из вас Кромбелю следует руки оторвать. Ничего, вот пришлёт он мне очередную свою статью на рецензию… – со стороны Франкенштейна раздалось зловещее хихиканье. – А потом, когда ты решил таки помереть… Ты понравился Мастеру. Это, в принципе, было решающим фактором.  
– В смысле? Просто понравился?  
– Мастер умеет читать в душах. Редко кто удостаивается его одобрения. Но, если уж ты ему понравился – значит, ты стоишь того, чтобы вытянуть тебя с того света.  
– Твой Мастер. Кто он?  
– М-21, ты уже услышал то, зачем приходил. Иди уже, а? – как-то раздраженно и устало попросил Франкенштейн.  
М-21 решил, что и так слишком насел на Франкенштейна, и на ощупь нашёл сначала дверь, а потом и открывающую её кнопку. Ему было, о чём подумать.  
В дверях он столкнулся с Райзелом.  
В темноте глаза лукедонца отчётливо горели красным. Жуть.  
М-21 сглотнул и по стеночке пробрался обратно на кухню.  
Чуть позже, двигаясь из кухни к палате Такео, М-21 заметил, что дверь в комнату Франкенштейна приоткрыта. В полумраке модифицированным зрением ему удалось различить, что Франкенштейн лежит головой на коленях Райзел-нима, и тот осторожно перебирает ему волосы.

Прошло больше полугода.  
М-21 даже не предполагал, что его жизнь может перевернуться подобным образом. Жертва опытов Союза без прошлого, боец, пушечное мясо, а после – космический пират, неожиданно переквалифицировался в охранника.  
В обычного охранника в университете, где мраморные ступни, огромный холл, куча лабораторий, толпы восторженных студентов, одухотворённых преподавателей, странные традиции к памятным датам, вереница портретов известных выпускников и всё такое.  
Франкенштейн вёл здесь пару курсов лекций и раздавал идей чуть ли не для половины лабораторий. Мог днями просиживать над очередным проектом, гонял студентов в хвост и в гриву, охаживал спонсоров и грантодателей.  
Райзел неожиданно сделался студентом по обмену, прилежно ходил на все лекции и практики, правда, М-21 ещё не видел, чтобы тот хоть раз что-то записал на лекции или ответил на коллоквиуме.  
Нет, на самом деле, работа находилась и для модифицированных – трижды в университет пробирались желающие поживиться чужими идеями, один раз всё закончилось ловлей вора за шкирку, а вот дважды пришлось подраться. Франкенштейна, когда он увидел, во что превратилась одна из парадных лестниц, чуть удар не хватил. М-21 уже думал, что их прямо под той же лестницей и прикопают.  
Модификации шли в штатном режиме. Франкенштейн пускал всех троих в спарринги друг с другом, а пару раз в неделю брался за их обучение сам. Причём работали они трое в связке, и, если удавалось хоть немного шефа достать – шли праздновать в ближайший ресторанчик китайской кухни. М-21 очень надеялся, что в эти моменты Франкенштейн не поддаётся им, чтобы немного подбодрить.  
Райзел-ним завёл себе толпу обожателей, ходивших за ним хвостиком, инстаграм с отключенными комментариями и сотнями тысяч подписчиков (селфи перемежались фоточками китайской лапши во всех видах). И небольшую группу друзей, причём в университете из них учился только Ик-Хан, остальным тямочки не хватило поступить в настолько престижное учебное заведение. Но в гости они таскались регулярно, чем крайне бесили шефа. Тот, конечно, объяснял это разводимым после таких тусовок мусором, но М-21 был готов поклясться – Франкенштейн тупо ревновал. Вслух модифицированный этого, правда, не озвучивал. Жить ему ещё хотелось.  
Иногда эти двое гуляли по студенческому городку, или выезжали в центр, или просто бродили в округе, не говоря ни слова, но, кажется, полностью довольные компанией друг друга. М-21го вообще поражало то, как Франкенштейн смотрел на Райзела, и как он изменялся, превращаясь из блондинистой фурии в восторженного юнца. И плевать, сколько там ему лет. Райзел-ним же принимал это с поразительной благосклонностью, спуская с рук Франкенштейну некоторые совсем уж несносные выходки.  
Например, попытку замодифицировать часть студентов какой-то новой разработкой, утверждая, что они сами хотят и вообще интересно. Или попытку совратить Тао и Такое попробовать сыворотку классом повыше той, что он им давал. Удачную, кстати попытку. Райзел-ним только вздохнул. Поразительное терпение.  
Кстати, периодически у трио появлялся квест, начинающийся с смски от Франкенштейна «Мастер потерялся, найдите». Во-первых, Мастер мог быть где угодно на территории университета и прилегающих окрестностях, а вешать маячок на него Франкенштейн категорически не давал. Во-вторых, расписание группы Мастера вообще никак не помогало – он мог быть где угодно. Чаще всего Мастера удавалось найти раньше окончания большого перерыва, и успеть выпить чая в обществе его и Франкенштейна.  
М-21 возвращался домой вместе с Тао и Такео и с удивлением ощущал, что как же это приятно – когда твоё лицо овевает пропитанный запахами жухлой листвы ветер, когда тебя обнимает звук беспечных голосов, самая большая проблема которых – завтрашняя лекция, к которой вставать в семь утра. Когда у тебя есть личный официальный счёт и зарплата, приходящая в срок. Когда рядом твои друзья, и вы идете в место, которое, кажется, становится домом, а Франкенштейн ушёл сегодня пораньше, а это значит – будет готовить сам. Франкенштейн вообще шикарно готовил, особенно когда на него нападало настроение, кто бы мог подумать. Иногда М-21му было приятно смотреть, как их лощёный шеф сверкает перед инвесторами, и вспоминать, как он вчера стоял на кухне в розовом передничке, в домашних тапочках и со сковородкой в руках.  
Это было здорово. Жить вот так. Хотелось бы растянуть эту жизнь на подольше.

После ужина, когда М-21 и Такео как раз заканчивали перемывать посуду, Тао включил недавно установленный в гостиной голографический экран.  
– Шеф, я закончил расследовать то, что вы просили.  
– Да? – Франкенштейн заинтересованно повернулся к нему. – Показывай.  
Тао вывел на экран карту сектора 17 Персея.  
– Рассказываю для присутствующих, – Тао глянул на М-21го и Такео. – Нам с шефом не понравилось, что Союз вел раскопки темной руды там, где они отыскали Мастера. Известно, что на тёмную материю, добываемую из тёмной руды, наложили лапу несколько крупных компаний. Они захватили все известные крупные месторождения, при этом Союз держит пакет акций одной из таких компаний. Казалось бы, они должны понимать, что добывать руду на Эргоне7 – просто нерентабельно. Мы предположили, что на самом деле они искали именно лукедонскую технику, и шеф попросил меня покопаться в этом вопросе поподробней.  
Франкенштейн кивнул.  
Мастер элегантно отпил чай из чашки из натурального фарфора.  
– Далее, – Тао нажал на планшет, и а карте загорелись огоньки, – я попробовал разузнать, где ещё проводились разработки подобного типа. Нашёл ещё три попытки отыскать месторождение тёмной материи, десяток – по поиску цинковых руд, вот здесь и здесь искали чистую воду. Ну и по мелочи, то старый, потерпевший крушение корабль, то следы органической жизни… Увенчайся поиски успехом – они бы всё равно не окупились.  
– Они ищут что-то другое, – нахмурился Франкенштейн.  
– Да. И я не представляю, что это может быть. Их поиски представляются мне... хаотическими.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Франкенштейн. – В них есть система. Сделай больше вот этот сектор. Спасибо.  
Франкенштейн хмуро рассматривал расположение огоньков на карте, постепенно становясь темнее тучи. М-21 понял, что легко они на этот раз не отделаются.  
– Мне кажется, я знаю, что они ищут, - наконец, заключил Франкенштейн.  
Все вопросительно посмотрели на него. Даже Мастер обернулся, почуяв, что Франкенштейн волнуется.  
– Мою старую лабораторию.  
– Вашу лабораторию?!  
Франкенштейн отвернулся. Губы его побелели.  
– Когда… когда я потерял Мастера… я практически не помню, что происходило следующие несколько лет. У меня была лаборатория в этом секторе. Я её бросил, потому что там всё.. напоминало. Кхм. Там могли остаться замороженные сыворотки для второго поколения модифицированных. Возможно, что и для первого. Я не помню. Но наверняка где-то остались остались какие-нибудь древние записи, указывающие на существование этой лаборатории. Мне тогда было не до скрытности, если честно.  
– А сами вы знаете, где она? – уточнил Тао.  
– На планете Сорено. SO-R-N0.  
Тао увеличил обзор, выводя на экран изображение планеты.  
– В этом районе. Да, там, где сейчас находится их основной город, одноименный, кстати. Раньше это была одинокая колония, а теперь они расползись почти что на всё полушарие… Так что я не смогу ответить точно, цела ли лаборатория сейчас, и где именно под этим городом она расположена. Всё слишком изменилось  
Тао сглотнул:  
– Вчера был объявлен общий сбор высококвалифицированных модифицированных на эту планету. В Сорено. Кажется, они тоже поняли, где искать вашу лабораторию.  
– Если эта сыворотка попадёт Союзу… – представил М-21.  
– Собираемся, – стиснул зубы Франкенштейн. – Мы должны успеть найти её раньше.  
Райзел отставил чашку в сторону и поднялся.  
– Я пойду с вами.  
– Мастер! Вы не должны... Вы всё ещё недостаточно хорошо себя чувствуете!  
Райзел покачал головой.  
Франкенштейн сдался.

На сборы у М-21го всегда уходило меньше времени, чем у Тао или даже Такео. Теперь же к ним присоединился и Франкенштейн с целым списком «не забыть запихнуть в транспортник», так что М-21 уже полчаса слонялся без дела, пока Тао и Франкенштейн навинчивали на Птичку – решили взять её как более незаметную – всё новые и новые приборы неизвестного назначения.  
М-21 сам не заметил, как очутился в коридоре левого крыла третьего этажа особняка Франкенштейна. В конце коридора находилась дверь на балкон – распахнутая настежь. Из неё тянуло запахами пожухлой листвы, последней осенней травы и ещё чем-то, чем пахнет только тёплой осенью. М-21 вышел наружу и обнаружил на балконе Райзел-нима, опирающегося на перилла и задумчиво смотрящего вдаль. Модифицированный было развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Райзел, кажется, не испытывал неудобств от его общества.  
Некоторое время они молчали, рассматривая перистые облака на удивительно-синем небе.  
– Ты что-то хотел просить, – тихо констатировал Райзел.  
М-21 едва не поперхнулся. Вроде, он не страдал лицом, на котором всё написано.  
Но решил, раз Райзел-ним не против, действительно стоит спросить в лоб.  
– Зачем вы едете с нами? Я… видел уровень вашей силы, но там будет много членов Союза. Это может быть опасно. Вы ведь не имеете ничего против Союза, верно?  
Райзел-ним внимательно на него посмотрел своими невозможными алыми глазами.  
– Ты ведь тоже остался бы здесь.  
– Да, но… – М-21 умолк, подбирая слова. Всё-таки он совсем не привык к задушевным беседам. – В своё время я много натерпелся от Союза. И, хуже того, мои друзья… они умирали в его лабораториях, а я ничего не мог сделать. Если я не вмешаюсь – Союз может совершить ещё большее зло. Ещё больше людей окажется там же, где был я.  
Райзел-ним едва заметно кивнул.  
– Я тоже это чувствую. Если я не вмешаюсь, может случится ещё большее зло. Тем более, возможно, я несу некоторую ответственность за происходящее.  
– Ответственность?  
Но Райзел ничего не ответил.  
Тогда М-21 задал ещё один вопрос. На самом деле, ему хотелось расспросить о первом поколении, и о том, как возникла модификация, но вместо этого он просто спросил:  
– Лукедония существует?  
Райзел немного наклонил голову.  
– Да. Она защищена барьером, который человечество ещё не способно преодолеть. Пространство, в котором живут люди, просто изгибается вокруг, и из трёхмерного мира невозможно заметить этих изменений. Хотя Франкенштейн сумел её найти, правда, столкнувшись сначала с лукедонцами, отправившимися в ваш мир. Он знал, что искать, и имел доступ к некоторым технологиям.  
– Не скучаете по дому?  
– Ты не помнишь, где твой дом? – спросил Райзел в ответ. Его слова ударили по больному:  
– Нет. Хотел бы я однажды узнать, что такое – иметь дом.  
Райзел помолчал, а потом неожиданно продолжил:  
– Я занимаю довольно высокое положение в обществе Лукедонии. Это накладывает соответствующий отпечаток на общение со мной других представителей моей расы. Франкенштейн был единственным, кто не увидел во мне чего-то отталкивающего. Именно поэтому я ушёл. И мой дом – здесь. Твой дом тоже здесь.  
Слова прозвучали так просто и естественно, но по спине М-21го пробежала дрожь. А ведь и правда. Тао и Такео. Их работа, их вечерние посиделки, да даже грязная посуда – всё это было умиротворяющим и тёплым. М-21 сам ещё толком не осознал, а Райзел почувствовал – то, где М-21 находится сейчас, именно это место тот готов назвать «домом».  
М-21 горько усмехнулся. Да пожалуй, Райзел-ним прав.  
– Спасибо.  
Тот ничего не ответил, продолжая задумчиво разглядывать облака.

Птичка, надёжно защищённая от большинства поисковых систем: прикинувшаяся обычным транспортником, которых на орбите на такой высоте кружило не меньше сотни – медленно проплывала над Сорено.  
– Узнаёте места? – спросил Тао.  
– Вообще нет, – покачал головой Франкенштейн. – После терраформирования здесь так всё изменилось…  
Да, во времена нахождения здесь Франкенштейна – и М-21 совершенно не хотел представлять себе, сколько сейчас ему должно было быть лет – здесь находилась только небольшая база колонистов, а вокруг – бескрайние леса фотосинтезирующих беспозвоночных, готовые зафагоцитировать тебя как закуску, несколько горных хребтов и широкая река, которая, закованная в пластик и перегороженная водохранилищами, до сих пор питала выросший здесь крупный город.  
На Сорено добывали цветные металлы, здесь было много чистой пресной воды, в морях в экваториальном поясе размножалось неисчислимое количество планктона – всё это позволило столице вымахать километровыми небоскрёбами, утонить в море огней, таких ярких, что с орбиты находящийся на ночной стороне Сорено выглядел как яркое пятно света.  
– Спустимся ближе?  
Франкенштейн кивнул:  
– Нам нужно найти остатки сыворотки раньше, чем Союз. Хотя я не думаю, что лаборатория осталась – после стольких лет и изменений. Судя по тому, что Союз не знает, где искать – в старых записях точного места не указано. Лабораторию – официально – никто не находил и её содержимое не перемещал. Но, скорее всего, она просто-напросто разграблена какими-нибудь обнаружившими её строителями.  
– Я не могу подключиться к их системе, – раздраженно проговорил Тао, то и дело запуская у себя на компьютере какие-то файлы. – Если я буду действовать грубо, они нас засекут. А аккуратно посмотреть не получается. Узнал только, что у них порядка двадцати членов группы, прочёсывающих самые перспективные части старого города. Боюсь, портив такого количества ищущих мы ничего не сможем противопоставить.  
– Есть ещё один способ, – предложил Райзел-ним.  
– Нет, Мастер, это потребует от вас слишком большого напряжения сил! – Франкенштейн, кажется, знал, что тот предлагает сделать.  
– Но это самый быстрый способ.  
Франкенштейн помолчал с полминуты, напряженно обдумывая варианты.  
– Да. Вы правы. Но ваше здоровье. Если с вами что-то случится…  
– Франкенштейн. Я принимаю решения сам.  
– Да, Мастер, – поник тот. – Тао, нам нужно попасть на крышу какого-нибудь высокого здания, желательно, в старом центре города.  
– Вас понял.  
Они спустились на флаере, незамеченные среди десятка подобных огоньков, стремящихся к стоянкам, расположенным по окраинам Сорено.  
Зарегистрировавшись по поддельным индивидуальным номерам, они влились в пёструю толпу приезжих, выбравших для себя быстрое перемещение на аэрометро. В вагоне было довольно тесно, хотя составы отходили от платформ едва ли не ежеминутно.  
Люди, люди, люди. Высокие и низкие, полные и худые, весело смеющиеся и задумчивые, усталые, смотрящие на развёрнутые экраны своих смарт-браслетов, в яркой одежде и с цветными волосами. Что случится, если бой завяжется здесь, в городе? Сколько людей погибнет? А если Союз построит здесь новую лабораторию на месте старой? Скольких случайных жителей они отловят на опыты? Сколько жизней поломают?  
М-21 почувствовал, что стискивает зубы, несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы успокоиться. Не время переживать, время действовать.  
За окном проносились городские пейзажи – неон, вывески, реклама, современная архитектура, мало напоминающая нормальные человеческие строения.  
Они вышли на одной из центральных станций, смешавшись с потоком жаждущих развлечений людей. Уже середина ночи, а столько народу вокруг. Сколько же их здесь днём?  
Несколько высоток столбами света возвышались на фоне тёмного неба, на котором никогда не было видно звёзд. Франкенштейн проводил Райзела к ближайшей лавочке, Тао уселся на соседнюю, закопавшись в планшет. М-21 скользил глазами по толпе, но ничего настораживающего не видел. Только краем глаза заметил, как аккуратно встал Франкенштейн – чтобы одним движением прикрыть Райзела при появлении любой опасности. Он что-то тихо говорил лукедонцу, тот только изредка кивал.  
– Всё, готово! – Тао вскочил на ноги, продемонстрировав всем чёрную пластиковую карточку.  
Первым подошёл к электронным дверям, сунул карточку в щель. Двери разъехались.  
– По идее, камеры нас видеть не должны. Сейчас мы доедем на лифте до последнего этажа, а потом через технический – на крышу.  
В здании оказался шикарный бело-золотой холл с приглушённым светом, и не менее шикарный лифт – даже несколько лифтов. По-видимому, здесь находился какой-то бизнес-центр. Понять, что лифт движется, можно было только по сменяющимся цифрам на дисплее. Ещё несколько минут – и они стояли на крыше.  
Здесь было прохладнее, чем внизу, ветер порывами бил в лицо.  
– Это место подходит? – тихо спросил Франкенштейн.  
– Да.  
Райзел подошёл к краю крыши, посмотрел на город. Вид отсюда и правда был поразительный – море цветных пятен, яркие потоки автодорог, мерцающие огоньки городских флаеров, тянущиеся по небу.  
Райзел глубоко вдохнул, его волосы растрепал очередной сильный порыв.  
Его тело окутало мягкое сияние, чуть красноватое, как будто это он сам светится изнутри, целиком. Райзел мягко оттолкнулся от крыши и медленно взлетел примерно на полметра, и так и завис, не касаясь опоры носками туфель. Это было совершенно нереальное зрелище, М-21 даже почувствовал неловкость, как будто без спроса коснулся чего-то сакрального.  
Райзел-ним запел, вернее, это выглядело так, как будто он пел, хотя М-21 не мог различить ни звука.  
Или…  
Да, точно. М-21 постепенно начал различать мелодию. Только звучала она не в воздухе, а как будто во всём его теле, печальная и зовущая, наполняющая сердце тоской по чему-то далёкому и неизвестному.  
Райзел повернул голову к М-21му, на секунду заглянул ему в глаза – и модифицированному показалось, как будто его вывернули наизнанку, как будто все сокровенные, потаённые, тёмные и даже постыдные порывы, мысли и желания вдруг оказались известны Райзел-ниму. Но тот не скривился от отвращения, а напротив, позволил М-21му утонуть в облаке спокойствия, тепла и безопасности.  
Затем он отвернулся, и всё пропало, только мелодия продолжала звучать, наполняясь для М-21го совсем другими смыслами. Тао и Такео тоже выглядели ошарашенными, хотя, кажется, не настолько, как он сам.  
Франкенштейн осторожно тронул его за рукав:  
– У расы лукедонцев есть внутреннее деление на занимаемые общественные роли. По способностям. И, хотя сами они более всего сходны с общественными млекопитающими, как и люди, среди них всегда существует один, кого можно сравнить… – Франкенштейн на секунду задумался. – С муравьиной маткой, скажем. Нет, размножаются лукедонцы привычным нам способом, но вот подчиняются… Как матка вырабатывает феромоны, под действием которых весь улей выполняет её приказы, так и Ноблесс – так его называют – способен подчинять себе волю других существ. Особенно тех, кто принадлежит к одной с ним крови – например, лукедонцев. Ноблесс также способен читать в их душах, его невозможно обмануть, он сразу понимает, кто перед ним находится. Если Ноблесс прикажет умереть, лукедонец умрёт.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что Райзел-ним… – М-21 посмотрел на всё ещё висящего перед ним лукедонца, снова больше напоминающего прекрасное видение, чем существо из плоти.  
– Ноблесс, да. И, хотя он почти что никогда не использует свои способности, его всё равно сторонятся и избегают. Сложно находится рядом с существом, которое знает о тебе всё.  
– А ты? – спросил М-21.  
– А я считаю иначе. Он знает обо мне абсолютно всё. Знает, кто я такой, какой я на самом деле. И при этом остаётся рядом. По собственной воле. И позволяет мне находиться рядом с собой, принимает меня таким, какой я есть, понимаешь? Знает, и всё равно доверяет. Можно ли просить больше?  
М-21 отвёл взгляд.  
Франкенштейн продолжил:  
– Ваши модификации, до того, как я в вас вмешался, были основаны на крови второго поколения. Модификации второго – на крови первого. Первым досталась моя кровь. А я… однажды я ввел себе кровь Мастера.  
– Что?!  
– Так было нужно. Он позволил мне это сделать.  
– Постой. Ты сказал, что его сила действует на существ одной с ним крови. Распространяется ли это…  
– Да. Поэтому Мастер способен контролировать их всех. И решать, жить им или умереть.  
– Так я тоже?!..  
– Да.  
М-21 с дрожью посмотрел на зависшего перед ним Райзела. Так вот что это было – только что.  
– А тогда… когда я прикрыл его от удара Роктиса. Это он мне приказал?  
– Нет, – Франкенштейн улыбнулся. – Ты просто почувствовал в нём «своего». Но защитить его ты решил сам, как защитил бы любого из тех, кого считаешь «своим». Это был полностью твой выбор.  
– А Роктис и Игнес?  
– Да, именно этим способом он приказал им опуститься на колени и умереть. В них тоже течёт часть лукедонской крови… текла. А сейчас Мастер смотрит одновременно глазами всех модифицированных, что есть в этом городе. Они сами найдут для нас лабораторию.  
М-21 заскрипел зубами. Жить, зная, что о тебе знают всё в любой момент времени… чёрт, это звучало очень херово. Но сейчас – дело. Об этом он подумает позже.  
Мелодия, ставшая уже частью внутреннего ритма, прервалась. Райзел-ним перестал светится и мягко опустился на пластикобетон крыши.  
Жестом подозвал к себе Франкенштейна.  
Райзел ничего не говорил. Просто положил ладони по бокам головы Франкенштейна, подался вперёд, касаясь лбом его лба.  
Отстранился.  
– Тао, дай карту, – Франкенштейн пальцами увеличил один из районов Сорено. – Вот здесь, старое «историческое» здание, его построили на месте пустыря 150 лет назад. Два входа из подвалов, один завален, второй начинается здесь. Они уже нашли вход в лабораторию и должны были доложить руководству.  
Райзел-ним снова повернулся в сторону города. В свете ярких огней М-21 ни за что не увидел бы, если бы специально не искал глазами – десятки алых искр, вспыхнувших на секунду и тут же погасших, почти неразличимых на фоне неона и фонарей.  
М-21 не заметил, как Райзел осторожно стёр капли крови, выступившие на губах.  
– М-21, ты идёшь со мной. Тао, Такео, вы остаётесь с Мастером. Следите, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось, если почувствуете опасность – уходите.  
– Понял, – отозвался Такео.  
– Так точно! – Тао вытянулся по струнке с глупой улыбкой, но тут же посерьёзнел: – Тогда нам лучше тоже спуститься вниз. На крыше мы можем нечаянно привлечь внимание какого-нибудь флаера или квадрокоптера.  
– М-21. Двигаемся. Оставайтесь на связи, – Франкенштейн первым покинул крышу.

Вход в лабораторию находился почти что за километр от неё самой.  
– Все более близкие, я заблокировал достаточно прочно, чтобы в них никто никогда не влез, – пояснил Франкенштейн.  
Вокруг них был старый склад, давно развалившийся, изрисованный граффити, с пятнами краски на стенах, оставшимися от любителей древнего искусства пейнтбола. Последнее время оно снова начало набирать популярность.  
– Сюда, – теперь Франкенштейн уже неплохо ориентировался. – Свернул в какой-то неочевидный проход, спустился по опасно выглядящей лестнице и остановился напортив ничем не примечательной двери из металла. Откинул в сторону один из облупившихся пеноблоков, оказавшийся всего лишь накладкой для панели блокировки.  
Приложил ладонь к сканеру.  
– О, кажется, кто-то уже успел взломать его до нас, – он отдёрнул руку. – Сканер не считал мои данные, а просто среагировал на прикосновение ладони.  
Дверь с тихим шорохом ушла в сторону.  
Франкенштейн заколебался, стоя перед тускло освещённым проходом.  
– Не был здесь почти сотню лет, – он хмыкнул и вошёл внутрь. – Держись за мной. Если что, мелкие охранники – на тебе. Я возьму на себя главного.  
М-21 огляделся. Кажется, интерьер был действительно очень модным… лет сто назад. Ну, то, что вкус у Франкенштейна есть, он уже убедился.  
– Сюда, – Франкенштейн свернул в какой-то малозаметный проход. – Здесь немного дольше идти, зато безопасно. Зайдём им в спину.  
В этом коридоре уже было тесновато. Зато, кажется, за последние сто лет никто ни разу здесь не ходил, а значит, можно было немного расслабиться.  
– Почему ты покинул это место? Бросил всё? – спросил М-21. Он-то представить себе не мог, как можно порсто уйти из лаборатории, стоящей целое состояние.  
Франкенштейн не отвечал. Когда М-21 уже решил, что тот просто проигнорирует вопрос, он ответил:  
– У Ноблесс всегда было очень слабое здоровье. Возможно, это залог выживания их вида – тот, кто способен контролировать каждого из них, редко пользуется своей силой. Её применение выматывает и ослабляет Ноблесс. Мы с Мастером познакомились при странных обстоятельствах. Группа лукедонцев-предателей нарушила закон и пришла в наш мир. Обычно выше всего лукедонцы ценят честь и достоинство, но эти… использовали людей просто как скот. Средство для обогащения. Я начал на них охоту.  
– Но… ты ведь тогда был обычным человеком?!  
– Во-первых, они сами были не высшими представителями своего вида, а значит, значительно слабее даже первого поколения. Во-вторых, у них, конечно, были технологии, но зато у меня были мозги, – тот ухмыльнулся такой улыбкой, что М-21 поёжился. Страшно представить, что делал Франкенштейн с ними своими мозгами… – Так я нашёл Лукедонию… и Ноблесс.  
Франкенштейн остановился, ввёл что-то на панели задач. Подумал, ввёл другое сочетание. Потом всё-таки вспомнил нужный пароль, внутри протяжно загудело и стихло.  
– Всё, охранную систему отключил, – сообщил Франкенштейн. – Можно идти дальше.  
М-21 очень надеялся, что это был всё-таки правильный пароль.  
– В общем, пока мы разбирались с лукедонцами в нашем мире, Мастер подорвал себе здоровье.  
– Как он вообще решает, как кого судить?  
– У него только один критерий: чужая тяга к насилию, или её отсутствие. Все мы иногда получаем удовольствие, принося другим вред, но если это становится частью жизни, если человек начинает наслаждаться властью и чужой беспомощностью, мучает ради процесса мучений, теряет эмпатию… Ноблесс вычищает его из популяции. Остальных же он будет защищать.  
– Вот как.  
– Да. Когда я понял, как Мастер измотал себя, я начал искать лекарство, чтобы продлить ему жизнь. Искал и не находил. Впервые я столкнулся с задачей, которую не мог решить. Мне нужен был подопытный, и я ввёл себе его кровь, навсегда связав нас обоих узами.  
– Это того стоило?  
– Определённо, да. Я уже говорил тебе, побочные исследования позволили решить в медицине массу проблем… Но я всё ещё не мог найти выход. Я создал сыворотку и вводил её другим добровольцам, чтобы иметь больше подопытных... Не сазу понял, что им нужна была исключительно сила, – Франкенштейн яростно сжал кулаки, потом продолжил: – Здоровье Мастера становилось всё хуже. Пришлось использовать криокамеру, чтобы остановить развитие болезни… пока я не найду лечения. Это был провал. Я просто не смог здесь оставаться, лет десять вообще не притрагивался к науке. Плюс пришлось разбираться с первым поколением модифицированных, которые решили, что сила выше морали. Мы пришли. Ого, он здесь один.  
Франкенштейн включил какой-то монитор, и он, пару раз мигнув, показал видео с камер, установленных в нескольких лабораторных помещениях. Везде было пусто, только в одном находился Кромбель собственной персоной: он рылся в письменном столе, вытаскивая оттуда большие тетради, просматривая их и откладывая в сторону.  
– Мои лабораторные журналы! – взвился Франкенштейн. – М-21, отсюда иди вперёд и направо, там хранилище. Внутри будет несколько шкафов с бирюзовыми наклейками. Забирай оттуда всё содержимое, не осторожничай, это хороший пластик. Где-то там же лежат пакеты, просто высыпай всё туда. Твоя задача – вынести всю сыворотку отсюда. А я пока отвлеку Кромбеля.  
– Понял.  
М-21 бросился вперёд, быстро заметил идущий в сторону коридор, заканчивающийся тупиком и массивной дверью. Впрочем, дверь распахнулась перед ним сама, модифицированный влетел внутрь, осматривая длинные ряды шкафов и холодильников, помеченных разного цвета стикерами. Как минимум три из них были голубыми.  
– Ну и какой из них, ять, бирюзовый?!  
Он сунулся к первому ряду, обнаружил в них какие-то пластиковые банки с непонятными надписями, явно фабричными. В шкафах под следующими бирками были завалы пластиковых разноразмерных конусов – уже потом М-21 узнал, что это называется «наконечники для дозаторов». И только под третьим оттенком голубых стикеров обнаружились штативы с пластиковыми пробирками, надёжно закрытыми крышками, в которых находилась густая желтоватая жидкость.  
М-21 уже начал запихивать пробирки в найденные тут же пластиковые пакеты, банально вытряхивая их из штативов и отбрасывая те в сторону, когда раздался первый громкий взрыв. Потом что-то затряслось мелкой неприятной дрожью, потом тишина – и снова глухой удар. Кажется, Франкенштейн с Кромбелем не теряли времени.  
М-21 закончил с первым шкафом и принялся за второй. Здесь пробирок было меньше, и на том спасибо.  
Судя по звуку, где-то обвалилась стена.  
Третий шкаф был пустым, М-21 захлопнул дверцу и выбежал прочь из хранилища. Он помнил дорогу обратно, и поэтому просто повторял пройдённый ими путь – свернуть, прямо, свернуть. Он позволил своему телу частично трансформироваться – и прибавил скорости.  
На поверхность он выскочил на предельной своей скорости.  
Хорошо, что его модифицированное зрение позволяло неплохо видеть в темноте – во всём районе вырубило электричество, вокруг была непроглядная темень. М-21 посмотрел вверх, проверяя, не кружит ли над ним какой-нибудь квадрокоптер-разведчик, и увидел над головой звёзды. Интересно, впервые за сколько лет их свет достал до этой земли?  
М-21 ушёл в тень от деревьев – недалеко находилась аккуратная, идеальная посадка, но хоть что-то, что создавало игру теней.  
В этот момент старое здание просто взлетело на воздух. Модифицированному прилетело ударной волной и осколками, хотя его неплохо спасли деревья. Тело тут же начало регенерацию ушибов.  
Франкенштейн с Кромбелем сцепились в получившемся котловане – видимо, потолки лаборатории обвалились вниз, вместе с остатками здания. Хорошо, что оно давно было нежилым. Надо бы убираться, сейчас сюда стянут стражей порядка.  
Франкенштейн и Кромбель атаковали друг друга раз, другой. М-21 видел, что силы их примерно равны, но оба явно не используют все свои способности. Франкенштейн атаковал ещё раз, когда яркий луч, упавший с флаера, почти ослепил М-21го.  
Проморгавшись, он понял, что флаер прилетел за Кромбелем – тот стоял на нижней ступеньке лестницы и что-то говорил Франкенштейну. Шеф ответил и нехорошо ухмыльнулся. Флаер резко ушёл вверх.  
– Уходим! – Франкенштейн направился прямиком к М-21му.  
– Да. Нам проблемы с городскими властями не нужны.  
Справа раздались звуки приближающихся сирен.

– Франкенштейн, – спросил М-21, когда они пережидали в одной из подворотен. Кажется, город поднял на ноги всю полицию, и куда-то соваться сейчас было опасно. – Ты в итоге нашёл лекарство для Райзел-нима?  
– Нет, – Франкенштейн рылся в сумке с пробирками. – Надо же, все целые. Нет, я не нашёл лекарства, но разработал поддерживающую терапию. Она остановит процесс и даже улучшит состояние. Вот только…  
– Он использовал силу в тот раз, да? И сегодня?  
– Да. Но я справлюсь. В крайнем случае, криокамера работает хорошо, – совсем тихо закончил Франкенштейн.  
– Слушай, а ты не боишься, что это просто он тебе приказывает? Искать лекарства, например.  
Франкенштейн покачал головой:  
– Не боюсь. Я ему доверяю. Ты бы тоже уже мог, кстати.  
М-21 вопросительно на него посмотрел.  
– Когда он устанавливает связь, она всегда двусторонняя. Ты ведь почувствовал это сегодня? Вряд ли Тао и Такео поняли, что случилось, они сейчас номинально второе поколение, но ты – первое. Ты почувствовал его внимание. И одновременно уловил суть Мастера.  
М-21 вспомнил: тепло, принятие. Безопасность.  
– Это были чувства Райзел-нима?  
– Скорее, его истинное состояние. Он не причинит вреда и не будет принуждать, если это не грозит чужим жизням.  
М-21 замолчал, обдумывая сказанное.  
– Не чувствуй вину за страх, – неожиданно добавил Франкенштейн. – Лукедонцы тоже не селились рядом с ним. Да и первое поколение его обожало, но старалось держаться подальше.  
Это был удар под дых. М-21 вспомнил слова Райзела, сказанные сегодня днём: «Франкенштейн был единственным, кто не увидел во мне чего-то отталкивающего. Именно поэтому я ушёл. И мой дом – здесь».  
«Мой дом – тоже здесь», – подумал М-21. И то чувство полного принятия… оно не было чем-то плохим.  
Франкенштейн тоже сегодня говорил:  
«Он знает обо мне абсолютно всё. Знает, кто я такой, какой я на самом деле. И при этом остаётся рядом. По собственной воле. И позволяет мне находиться рядом с собой, принимает меня таким, какой я есть, понимаешь?»  
М-21 усмехнулся.  
Наушник ожил:  
– Так, мы вас засекли и сейчас заберём! – Тао был бодр и энергичен – У нас всё хорошо, со мной Такео и Райзел-ним. Союз смыслся с орбиты, кажется, они там в панике от потери стольких агентов сразу! Не переживайте, местные власти вас не обнаружат.  
– Ну что? – спросил Франкенштейн. Как бы между делом, но М-21 понимал всю серьёзность вопроса. И, кажется, уже знал ответ.  
Он хмыкнул:  
– Ты вообще видел сумму зарплаты, которую ты мне платишь? Конечно, я остаюсь!  
Франкенштейн усмехнулся. Иногда самое важное понятно без слов.  
Прямо на улицу перед ними опустился лёгкий незнакомый флаер. Тао размахивал руками, Такео улыбался. Райзел-ним смотрел чуть настороженно.  
Франкенштейн на секунду положил руку М-21му на плечо, коротко кивнул Райзелу. Тот чуть-чуть наклонил голову и, кажется, едва заметно улыбнулся. А может, просто показалось.  
– Всё, мы переиграли Союз, – заявил Франкенштейн, закидывая сумку с сывороткой под сиденье, – и возвращаемся домой!  
Как же хорошо это прозвучало.  
Домой.


End file.
